


Fallen Star

by reigheena



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigheena/pseuds/reigheena
Summary: Loke's story from Loke's point of view, from confronting Karen, to joining Fairy Tail, to contracting with Lucy.
Relationships: Aries/Loke (Fairy Tail), Cana Alberona & Loke, Gray Fullbuster & Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Loke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1 - Karen

**Part 1: Karen**

**Day 1**

I drummed my fingers on the marble table as I waited for Aries to return from the Human World. Stars curse Karen Lillica. She was pimping Aries out to her boyfriends again. And I was the one that had to comfort her after each abuse. It had to stop, somehow.

The air glowed yellow, coalescing around Aries's form as she reentered the Celestial World. She swayed on her feet, brown eyes glazed. I stood, intending to help her to the table, but she shrank back. "Don't touch me!"

I stepped back, hands up. "Ok. I made you some healing tonic." I gestured to the glass of orange liquid on the table.

She sat down and wrapped her long white fingers around the glass, but didn't drink. Her pink hair tilted forward to cover her face. Her shoulders shook, and a tear dropped to the table. "I hate her. I'm sorry, but I hate her."

I sat down opposite and folded my hands on the table. "I do, too." I felt like a hypocrite, saying it. How often as leader of the zodiac had I counseled spirits to show love to their owner in order to get it in return? But it hadn't worked with Karen, and now, I wouldn't flirt with her if she were the last female in the universe. "What can I do?"

"Break my key."

I hissed in a breath. "You don't mean-"

"I do. I'd rather be trapped here than answer her summons again." Tears continued to streak down her cheeks.

I understood her sentiment. Breaking her key would guarantee that she wouldn't have to deal with Karen ever again. But it meant getting the Celestial Spirit King involved. If he decided that breaking her key went against our contract with humans, he might never let her visit the Human World again. She wouldn't get the love we needed to thrive.

Not that we were getting it at the moment, anyway. "I have a better idea. I'll convince Karen to nullify our contracts."

"How? She doesn't listen to us."

"I'll refuse to work until she does it."

"Can you do that? What about the contract?"

The contract between spirit and owner never said we had to obey every order given to us, though defying her this way would definitely go against the spirit of the contract. Still it was better than breaking Aries's key. "The contract wasn't supposed to let her abuse you. I'm not going to hurt her. I just won't help her."

Aries shook her head. "She'll take it out on me."

"Then I won't let her summon you. I'll stay in the Human World, tie up her magic."

"How long do you think it will take?"

I shrugged. "She'll run out of magic in about a week. I imagine at that point she'll get desperate."

"A week? Are you going to be able to last that long?"

I smiled to hide my apprehension. The longest I'd ever spent in the Human World was 12 hours. When I'd returned, every part of me ached from the life drain. "I've got a high pain tolerance, and I'm built to endure a lot. I can take it." I'd have to.

"Leo." Aries's chin trembled slightly, then she was out of her chair and flung her arms around me. "Thank you."

I held her close, chest pushing against mine, and brushed my cheek against her lavender-scented hair. "Don't worry. We'll get through this. Next time she summons me, I'll give her the ultimatum."

After a few moments, she pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Oh." She touched the wet spot near my neck. "I'm sorry."

Black mascara smeared across my white shirt. Of course it was there and not on my black suit jacket. "It's nothing." I could use my magic to change it out, but for now, I'd keep it. A reminder to Karen of the pain she was causing.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well, it's going to be a long week. Want to help pack some stuff to pass the time?"

She smiled, as beautiful as it was rare these days. "Sure."

#

A few minutes later, I stood in my palace, looking over the food I had set out on my table, trying to decide how much I could fit into my pockets. At least I didn't have to worry about having enough to sustain me, like a human would. I just wanted something to take the edge off the life drain.

There was a soft knock at the door, and I shouted, "Come in!" Really, Aries didn't need to knock, but she always did when she visited.

She'd taken the time to wash her face, so her eyes weren't as red anymore. She held out an orange belt with a round blue satchel. "Will this help? I know it doesn't go with your scheme."

"It's perfect." I could wear it under my suit jacket and use the extra storage. I took it from her and grunted in surprise at how heavy it was.

"I packed it with a couple of my favorite books, if that's all right."

I smiled as I added it to the table. "It's great." Reading was not my favorite past time, but admittedly, I doubted I was going to have enough energy to find ladies to flirt with. "Do you have any suggestions for where I should stay? I'm only familiar with Karen's apartment and the guild hall, but I doubt I'll be welcome in either place."

"Well..." Aries looked down and fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "There are some ruins to the west of town where hardly anyone goes. You could get some shelter there in case of rain."

I didn't dare ask how she knew about that. If it was Karen's boyfriends that had taken her there, stars curse them, I didn't want to stir up those memories. She needed something happier to think about. "This is going to work. And when Karen nullifies our contracts, we'll get to choose who our next owners are. Have you thought who you want yet?"

Aries kept her gaze downward. "Not yet."

There were several spirits who I envied for their owners, but before I could suggest any of them, Karen's voice rang inside my head. "Open gate of the ram, Aries!"

"Ugh." Aries closed her eyes and vanished in a puff of smoke to answer the summons.

I frowned as I looked over the table. I had some healing tonic mix here somewhere. Until Karen summoned me, that would have to do. As I searched, I opened a window on the Human World through my gate, so I would know what to expect when Aries returned. The view through the window was grainy with mistrust, centered on Karen. She sneered at Aries from under her long green hair. Aries trembled. "What do you want?" Her voice was tinny through the window.

Karen lashed out, striking Aries on the cheek with a switch. Aries fell onto a table, tipping it over, and spilling the bowl of fruit everywhere. Karen tapped the switch in her hand. "Don't bring your petty grievances to the Master ever again, got it?!"

"No, no, no." I whispered. I had no idea what Karen was talking about, but that was no reason to hit Aries. And by the looks of it, Karen was just getting started. I had to get Aries out of there. I focused on the magic of the Celestial World until I could make out the ghostly form of Aries's gate that she'd passed through. Karen's magic twisted through the bars, holding it open to keep Aries in the Human World. I ran over and ripped at the tendrils of Karen's magic. But as soon as I loosened some strands, they reattached to her gate.

"You need punishment," Karen continued. A glance through my window showed she now held manacles and a chain in her hand. "You will stay in this world for seven days!!"

Aries eyes grew wide as she shrank back. If I was apprehensive to spend that long in the Human World, how terrified she must be. I flung a clump of Karen's magic onto my gate. Instead of recoiling, the magic wound through the bars of my gate and held on. I grinned. That would work.

As fast as I could, I ripped Karen's magic away from Aries's gate and attached it to mine. When I'd transferred two-thirds of it, Aries's gate swung closed, pulling her back into the Celestial World. Before I could see her, my gate flung open, pulling me to the Human World. I phased in right behind Karen. She had a hand raised with a manacle in it. "You think you can run away?!! Don't even try!! I can just call you back anytime I want!!!"

I grabbed her wrist. "She didn't run. I forced her to change places with me. You've abused her long enough, Karen."

"Leo?!" Karen twisted out of my grasp and threw the manacle on the floor. "What do you think you're doing, opening your own gate?!!"

I frowned at the floor as I forced my anger down. I would not be the one to break contract. To show I wasn't going to hurt her, I stuck my hands in my pockets - my empty pockets. I hadn't brought anything with me. Too late for that now. "I'm a celestial spirit meant for battle. I'm pretty tough. I can even withstand a little bit of abuse. But if you do anything more to Aries, I will not stand for it!!"

"You're just a stupid celestial spirit! What can you do about it?!" Karen shook with fury.

"I've come today to put it to you directly. I want your contracts with both Aries and myself made null and void."

"What did you say?!!! No celestial spirit is allowed to speak that way!!!"

Not allowed? We may not be able to cancel the contract ourselves, but there was nothing against speaking the honest truth. "Your terrible behavior makes me sick. The other spirits are praying that you never lay a finger on their keys."

She thrust her fists down and leaned forward. "Shut up!!! Shut your mouth!!!"

"You are a failure as a celestial wizard."

"Go back!!! Close!!! Gate of the Lion!!!!" She swiped my key in front of her. Her magic pushed on my gate, tugging me back to the Celestial World. I slammed against it with my own magic, keeping my gate open. When nothing happened, she lowered my key. I stared back defiantly. "What?" She grimaced and swiped it in front of her twice more. "Close!!! Close!!! Go back, Leo!!!" She bent forward, gasping for breath. "Wh-Why...? Why can't I do a forced closure?"

"I have no intention of returning until you agree to nullify our contracts. You won't be able to summon another spirit while I'm here. You're far too weak." One of the weakest wizards he'd ever seen, not that she would ever admit to it. "And I refuse to be at your beck and call. Which means it'll be hard for you to find work."

She crossed her arms and smiled slyly. "Heh heh... My magic isn't unlimited. After maybe ten days, the owner's magic runs dry, and then you'll be forced back into the Celestial World."

I closed my eyes and turned slightly away from her. Ten days then? Well, I'd already planned on a week, what was another few days? I'd find a way to make it. "You think I haven't thought of that?" I straightened to face her again. "I can use my own magic to stay here. I can stay any number of days without depending on your magic at all."

She only stared at me in answer. Good, let her be scared of what I could really do. I turned to the door. "I'll be waiting at the ruined church west of town. When you've thought it over, come and see me."

I kept my back straight as I left her apartment, but as I walked westward, my shoulders slowly slumped down. Ten days alone in the Human World. I could already feel the itch in my bones from the life drain, and I had nothing to distract me as it inevitably got worse. Well, too late to worry about that. I'd play the cards I'd been dealt.

At least Aries was right about the ruins. The church had some roof left, and not all the windows were broken. The nave of the chapel by the statue was well protected and fairly flat. I could gather some of the late spring leaves to make a half-decent bed there. The front of the church was open, giving a good view of the road, so I would have plenty of advance warning when Karen decided to visit. I loosened my tie and got to work.

**Day 10**

The days passed quietly while I waited for Karen's magic to run out. I had no visitors except for birds and bugs. Occasionally, I could feel her attempt to close my gate again. More than once, it woke me from sleep. But with a little effort, I pushed her back.

The itch in my bones from the life drain slowly grew. Whether I moved or stayed still, it was always there. While I couldn't ignore it, I could still manage my exercises, though I needed a nap as soon as they were done. More than once, I considered going into town for a change in scene, but then I wasn't sure if I'd have the energy to make it back. And what if Karen decided to come while I was gone? I needed to make sure she knew where to find me when she was ready to surrender our keys.

And then, Karen's magic ran out. The threads of her magic remained twisted in my gate, but they went slack, unable to support it anymore. It took only a small portion of my magic to hold the gate open myself, but after a few hours, the strain turned the itch into a burning. It hurt too much exercise, but when I lay down, I could only hold the position for a few minutes before I had to shift to seek some relief. I was stretching the kinks out of my back when I noticed a figure already halfway up the road. Karen. So, she'd finally come to talk.

I tried to stand, but found my legs shaky. I couldn't let her see my weakness. I sat on the top step, my back against the statue for support. Stars, please help me not to look as awful as I feel.

Karen's heels clacked across the stone floor until she stood a few feet from me. She frowned and set her hands on her hips. "Give it up, Leo. It's been ten days. You can't stay in the human world much longer, right?"

My throat was thick from disuse, and each syllable caused my chest to flare in pain. "Are... you going... to release Aries and me... from our contracts...?"

She threw her hands out in front of her. "Don't make me laugh!!! You think I'd just throw away keys to two of the Twelve Golden Gates?!! I can't take the high paying jobs without you two under contract!!!"

Like I cared about money. Other celestial wizards could get by with just silver keys. She'd live. But if Aries had to take another beating from Karen, she might break. I'd stay another ten days to keep that from happening. Pulling on the statue for support, I rose to my feet, then turned my back on Karen. "Get out. And don't come back till you're ready to release us."

I held on, until I heard her shoes clacking away, then slumped to the floor. Ten more days, and then we'd be free of her. I could last that long. I had to.

**Day 30**

Ten more days came and went with no sign of Karen. The burning in my bones made it hard to sleep. My head felt like it was in a fog, making it hard to think about anything. When I woke in the morning, I scratched a tally on the wall, and then lay on my bed of leaves and moss, no energy to do more than watch the shadows creep over the patterns in the stone wall.

Another ten days passed. A whole month I'd been in the human world when Karen finally showed up again. A bird's trilling alarm alerted me that she was close. Angry that I'd nearly let her catch me off guard, I tried to rise. I closed my eyes as a wave of pain hit me at the sudden movement. Fine, I wouldn't try to stand, but stars curse me if she was going to find me unable to meet her. I scooted onto the steps and sat hunched over, arms resting heavily on my knees.

Karen stood straight in her fur-lined coat, and her green hair was perfectly styled. But under her makeup, I could see the bags under her eyes. She stopped before me, then wrinkled up her nose as she closed her eyes. "Please!!! I can't go on any jobs without you!!" She brought one hand to her chest. "If you'll stop this, I promise I'll never mistreat Aries again."

Really? She thought she could persuade me with a woman's tears? What about Aries's tears? I was not going to put her in a position to cry again. "Don't lie... to me... We can talk... after you've released us from... our contracts..."

She snarled. Yeah, there was the real Karen showing through. "Why won't you just die already?" she screamed as she ran forward and kicked me in the side. "Huh?" The second kick sent me tumbling to the floor.

I didn't have the strength to block or evade. I could only tense my muscles in preparation as she drove her two inch stiletto into my gut.

"Once you're dead, I can summon Aries again!!! And you can bet I'll work her like a slave!!!"

I didn't rise to the bait, just grit my teeth as my shirt tore and the blood started to flow as the shoe came down again and again. Finally, she gave up and stormed off. Gingerly, I checked the damage. If I were human, I'm sure I'd have broken a rib or worse, but it looked like she'd only left me with cuts and bruises. I'd had worse. If I went back to the celestial world, they'd be healed in minutes. Here, though, I wasn't sure how long that would take.

I tore my bloodied shirt into bandages. Once the wounds were all dressed, I lay back on the floor and pictured myself in a clean suit, its pockets filled with healing tonic mix. I pulled on my magic and the new clothes appeared on my body. I eagerly stuck my hands in the pockets, only to find them empty. Well, it had been worth a shot.

I stared up at the clouds floating past the hole in the roof. What if I actually died? As awful as I felt, I couldn't be close yet. Hadn't a spirit made it close to a year in the human world? But they weren't getting abused by their owner. How long could I actually last? Karen was showing no sign of giving up.

Maybe I'd have to break Aries's key after all. And if the Celestial Spirit King got angry at me for doing so, I'd accept whatever punishment that meant. If it kept Aries safe, it would be worth it.

But I still have a lot of life in me. Maybe it won't come to that.

**Month 3 Day 2**

I continued to mark the days as I sweltered in the summer heat. Occasionally, some of Karen's boyfriends came by to jeer at me, but Karen didn't return. Well, if she wasn't going to nullify our contracts, it was better if I didn't have to spend my energy to deal with her.

Then, after three months, I woke up, and my bones didn't ache as much as before. I found I actually had the strength to stand, and even walk. I went outside without my jacket and tie and closed my eyes as I soaked up the warm sun. It wasn't the sparkling galaxies of home, but it was a change from the shadows I'd laid in for so long. I flexed my hands, and the pain didn't increase. I must have finally gotten used to the human world. If things stayed this way, maybe I could even get back in fighting form. I bet Karen didn't expect that.

I stepped over to a small tree and held onto a branch as I looked down on the city. So, now what? I had my second wind. I could keep going with this standoff. But what if it gives her magic deficiency disease? Is she willing to take things that far? If it did, I would be in breach of contract and could lose my ability to enter the human world.

Maybe there was another way. I couldn't forgive what she's done to Aries, but I could forgive her for not wanting to release us from our contracts. If she lays a finger on Aries again, I can switch places with her and refuse to work in protest. I'd have to talk with Aries to decide how long to stay. Certainly not three months again, but a week or so to cool her temper should teach her a lesson.

She wasn't going to come to me again, so I'd have to go to her with that proposal. If she doesn't take it, well, we'd be right back where we started. But if she does, I could go home, sleep in my own bed, after guzzling a gallon of healing tonic. I'd have friendly spirits to talk to again. I wasn't looking forward to dealing with all the issues that will have piled up while I've been gone, though. Half from Aquarius, undoubtedly. If I had to listen to her complain again about her young, loud, naive, bossy, lonely, (I'm sure I'm forgetting some adjectives in there) owner, I might lose it. I should tell her that she should switch owners with me. Aquarius can wash Karen away, and I can be Miss Heartfilia's boyfriend. Too bad it'll never happen.

**Month 3 Day 3**

I woke the next day with even more energy than before. I couldn't help but smile as I got ready for the trek down to the city. Karen may think she's won the battle, but I was going to win the war. As I straightened my tie, I noticed a plump bald man walking up the road - Bob, master of Karen's guild, Blue Pegasus. Whenever I'd seen him before, he'd always had a smile on his face, but now, he was solemn. "Can I help you?" I asked as he entered he church.

"Ah, Leo, you're still here. I take it you haven't heard the news, then."

"What news?"

"Karen's dead. Her body was found in the forest last night."

Impossible. I would have sensed if she was in actual danger. Not to mention, when an owner died, their spirits were forced back to the Celestial World. But I was still here. A trick? But why would Bob try to trick me? The few interactions I'd had with him, he actually seemed to care, offering drinks and engaging in conversation at the guild hall.

A mistake then. Well, I could find Karen. I just had to use my magic to open a window to where she was and...

The window didn't open. I pushed harder with my magic, but it just drifted around, like it couldn't find my key. My key couldn't be gone. Karen couldn't have broken it. She didn't have the strength. But I couldn't find it. That never happened. If it was gone then... my gate. I reached for my gate. It was closed, the bars free of any magic.

My gate was closed, and I was on the wrong side.

I pulled at the bars, but they didn't even shake. My key really was gone. Destroyed. If Karen hadn't done it, then it must have been the will of the Celestial Spirit King. If he had banished me to the human world, then my crime must be... Karen's murder.

My chest tightened until I could only breathe in small gasps. My arms shook. She really was dead, and I hadn't even sensed it. It was my fault. I'd broken contract in the worst way possible. I twisted my eyes closed and drove my fist into the side of the statue, without my protective magic so I would feel the full pang of the impact. My fault... "That can't be...!"

"I warned her not to work until this was resolved, but she took a job request anyway. She hasn't made any money in the last three months. So she must've been desperate."

"But why would she take a job? She knew she couldn't summon another spirit. Not while I'm here." Was money really worth putting herself in danger? Guilt twisted my stomach. Danger I was contracted to protect her from. Is that why the Celestial Spirit King saw fit to banish me? I blinked, and a tear ran down my cheek.

"A celestial wizard can summon more than one spirit at a time, but the process requires the wizard to expend massive amounts of magic energy. I guess Karen thought she could handle it. But in the end it seems, the poor deary simply wasn't strong enough to pull it off."

"I just..." I collapsed to my knees "I wanted her to realize she was wrong about us. Celestial spirits are more than just magic tools." More tears followed the first. "We're living beings, we have free will. We can feel emotion and her cruelty hurt us. But I-- I never wanted her to die. Karen. Karen!" Sobs racked my body. Why couldn't I have decided to resolve things earlier? Why hadn't I noticed she was in danger? Or when she'd died? I'd been aware every other time the moment my owner had passed away. This second wind I'd gotten, was it because I no longer had to use my magic to keep my gate open? If that was the cost, I didn't want it.

After several minutes, the sobs subsided. Bob still stood in the middle of the church, hands clasped in front of him. "I suppose you'll be returning home now," he said.

I winced. "I can't. I killed her."

Bob's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "But you were here the whole time."

I shook my head. Of course he wouldn't understand the contract. I had a duty to protect her, to not cause harm. And I had failed. Disastrously.

"Where will you go, then?"

I shrugged. Did it matter?

"Oh, you poor dear. I know what you need." He took me by the arm and hoisted me to my feet. Despite my protests, he dragged me out of the church. "Some hot food and a soft bed. Really, I don't understand how you lasted so long on your own out here."

Even with my second wind, I didn't have the strength to escape his grasp. "You're not taking me to the guild are you?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll make sure nobody bothers you." Then the old guy winked at me. My stomach turned in disgust.

#

The Blue Pegasus guild hall was set up as an upscale bar. Soft jazz music played. The sun shone through stained glass windows. Only a few people in business attire sat at the tables having low conversations. Still, the instant I entered, their heads turned, and their conversations changed. "Is that Leo?" "What's he doing here?" "After what he did to Karen..." I pressed my lips shut and focused on following Bob's pink high heels as they clattered over the tile floor.

Bob led me through the main floor to a door in the back, then up a flight of stairs. He opened the door to a small room with a bed under the window and table and chair in the corner. "Make yourself at home. I'll get some soup."

"You don't have-" but he was already gone. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked around the room. A square mirror hung on the wall behind the door. Stars, I looked awful. Loose orange hairs escaping from my styled locks. Skin drawn and pale. Hazel eyes bloodshot. And were those wrinkles in the corner? Ugh, girls didn't like it if you looked old.

Bob returned with a steaming bowl of dark brown broth and a basket with two bread rolls. I thanked him, but he didn't leave until I sat down and took a bite. If the soup had a taste, I couldn't detect it. I ate it because I had nothing else to do. Even though it had been months since I'd eaten, spirits didn't get hungry. We just ate for fun.

I'm never going to eat those foods from home again. I dropped the spoon in the half empty bowl. I'm never going to see my friends again. I'm actually going to die. I pushed away from the table to stave off the sudden wave of nausea. I'll cease to exist. A life for a life. I deserve it, don't I? In breaking contract, I've become a traitor to the Celestial World.

I hugged myself tight as I walked to the window. How long do I have? What am I going to do?


	2. Part 2 - Fairy Tail

**Part 2: Fairy Tail**

**Month 3 Day 6**

"How can you stand up for him?" Hibiki, one of Karen's boyfriends shouted down the hall. I couldn't hear Bob's answer (if that's who he was talking to) through my closed door, but Hibiki continued. "It's his fault that Karen is dead. He needs to get out of our guild!"

I didn't blame Hibiki. Over the last couple days, I'd learned a few details about Karen's death. She'd taken a job requesting a traveling companion through the eastern forest. Knowledge about celestial magic was a bonus. It wasn't a particularly dangerous route, and yet, Karen's body had been found on the side of the road, keys missing, and no sign of the client. The whole thing must have been a trap set by a dark wizard to steal her keys. And I had made her vulnerable to it. Worse, though her body was bloodied and bruised, the cause of death was overextension of magic. My fault.

I opened the door. Indeed, Bob was blocking Hibiki from coming down the hall. Hibiki glared at me over Bob's bald head. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I stuck my hand in my pocket. "Don't worry. I'm leaving after the funeral."

"Good riddance, traitor."

In answer, I went back in my room. With a sigh, I sat back down at the table. Hopefully now it would be quiet so I could get back to planning. Attending Karen's funeral would be my last act of duty, and then I would disappear somewhere and forget until the life drain claimed me. But to do that, I needed a new look, and a new name. I was unworthy of this suit, so I'd already decided to change my clothes to something casual. But what to do with my hair? I liked my red hair. Girls liked my red hair. I suppose I could cut it short, but that didn't seem enough. Maybe a deeper red would help prevent recognition.

There was a knock on the door and Bob entered. "So, dearie, where are you going to go after the funeral?"

I shrugged. "Anywhere." I forced a smile. "There's actually a lot of the human world I haven't seen. May as well go explore it."

"How are you going to pay for the travel?"

Pay? "It doesn't cost anything to walk."

"How far are you wanting to go? And what about lodging? You may be able to get by without food, but you're looking a lot better now that you're not sleeping outside."

That was because I wasn't straining to keep my gate open anymore, not because I now had a bed, comfortable as it was. "If I end up needing money, I suppose I can do the same kinds of jobs Karen did, right?" After all, I had already been doing most of the work.

"You'll want to join a guild to find those jobs. I understand why you don't want to stay here, but if you know which guild you want to join, I can write a reference letter to the sweet guild master."

Guilds, money, why did humans have to make things so complicated? "Do you know one that doesn't have a celestial wizard?" If they, or their spirits recognized me, they'd treat me much worse than Hibiki wanted to.

Bob rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Not for sure, but I know how to find out. Be right back!"

He disappeared down the hall. I picked up my pen and added "short, redder hair" to the list of changes I wanted to make. Too bad I couldn't ask Cancer for advice on what style would look good, so I'd probably stick to something simple. Next- I looked up in the mirror and at the lines that still hung under my eyes. If I couldn't get rid of those, then I'd have to get some tinted glasses.

Bob returned with a huge stack of Sorcerer Weekly magazines that he set on the table with a whumph. "This here is the best index I know on all the wizards in the country. And here," he placed a sheet of paper on top, "is a list of all the guilds I know. Just cross out the ones with celestial wizards and let me know what you choose from what's left. I'll write you a recommendation letter."

I slid a magazine from the stack. As I flipped through, I straightened up. This was a treasure - full of wizard profiles that would help me know where to go. "Thanks."

"No problem. Is there anything else I can get for you, deary?"

"Some buns would be nice." Of all the food Bob had insisted on bringing me the past few days, those had been my favorite.

"You got it!"

So, I studied, and ate, crossing off guilds as celestial wizards were mentioned. I recognized several names from talking with other spirits, but there were many I didn't. I also noted interesting names I came across. I kept coming back to a transformation wizard in Lamia Scale. He was pretty old, but I liked the name. Loke. It was close enough to my real name that I should be able to answer to that.

After the initial pass, I made a deeper study of the guilds that were left. One guild emerged a clear winner. Fairy Tail is the guild with the hottest girls.

**Month 3 Day 9**

Bob saw me off at the train station despite my protestations that I could walk. I wasn't that weak anymore, and he had already done enough for me. But he just smiled as he bought my train ticket for Magnolia and waved as the train headed out of the station.

Only a few men sat next to me, so I spent my time looking out the window. I've been summoned all over the Human World, but rarely got the chance to sightsee. I could appreciate that with the train, I'd arrive much faster than if I had walked. As the minutes turned to an hour, it dawned on me that the points that hadn't seemed that far apart on a map could have fit 100 or more Celestial Worlds. No wonder Bob thought I shouldn't walk.

It wasn't hard to find the Fairy Tail guild hall. Its three stories towered over the surrounding buildings. There was no one at the entrance, so I stepped inside. I froze as the smell of cheap beer and the noise of loud conversations hit me. Where Blue Pegasus was polished and posh, this place was scuffed and stained. And while there were girls, there was no sign of the sophisticated ladies from Sorcerer Weekly anywhere.

Well, there was nowhere else for me to go. I threaded through the crowded tables, looking for Master Makarov. I found him at the back, an old little person sitting on the counter. He smiled as I approached. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! What can I do for you?"

"I'm a wizard looking to join the guild." Even though I'd practiced the line on my journey, the lie still felt wrong on my tongue. I handed him Bob's letter. "I have a recommendation from Blue Pegasus."

Makarov barely glanced at the letter before setting it aside. "Sure, you're in. Glad to have you."

"Wait, that's it?"

"Well, you do need your mark. Mira!"

A girl in skimpy black clothes walked over, holding a stamp and ink pad. She grinned like she wanted to eat me. "Where do you want it?"

Stars curse... wait, that's not what humans said. Damn it. That's what I wanted. Damn it, the mark was a requirement. My entire life, I had only had allegiance to the celestial spirit king and to my owner. That was gone now, but it still felt wrong giving loyalty to someone else. May as well put it where I wouldn't have to think about it. I slipped my jacket off. "How about my back?"

Once that was done, I started for the door. I'd only taken a few steps when a woman with red hair and armor that gave room for an ample bosom stood in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I... need to find a place to stay... ma'am." Were all girls here scary?

"Erza!" Mira stormed up behind me. "Stop scaring him."

Erza glared at Mira. "We can't have a party if he leaves."

"He's not going to want to be at the party if you threaten him."

I threw up my hands. "Ladies, please, there's no need to fight." They both turned to glare at me. I shrank back.

Erza scoffed and turned. "I'll go get the cake."

A guy with spiky black hair grabbed my arm. "Hey, come sit with us." He led me to a table crowded with people, and introductions were made all around. Someone hollered for food to be brought to our table.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Gray, the one who'd pulled me to the table.

"I had a falling out at Blue Pegasus. Bob said this was a good guild."

"The best!" Natsu pumped a fist into the air.

"Aye sir!" Happy, the flying blue cat said.

"Yeah? How long have you all been here?" I relaxed a bit as the group shared story after story. No one seemed to suspect I wasn't human. And the stories were funny. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. I picked up a shrimp and stuck it in my mouth while listening to Natsu brag about being raised by a dragon.

"Did you just eat the shrimp's tail?" Lisanna asked, staring at me.

I paused in the middle of crunching down. Crap, I'd already made a mistake?

Elfman laughed. "That's how a real man eats shrimp."

"No, it's not!" Natsu and Gray both shouted together.

I swallowed. "Sorry about that."

Gray scoffed. "At least you didn't eat an entire bananas foster while it was still flaming."

"Hey," Natsu said. "If you wanted to share, then they shouldn't have set it on fire."

Gray stood and leaned over the table to get in Natsu's face. "Only an idiot wouldn't know what flambe is."

Natsu copied the gesture. "At least I can keep my clothes on, pervert."

Gray glanced down and gasped, as if just now realizing he had indeed taken off his shirt in the middle of the conversation. I stifled a laugh. I may not be human, but at least I know enough to keep my shirt on in public.

"That's it." Gray leaped over the table aiming a punch at Natsu's face. Natsu dodged out of the way, and sent Gray flying into the next table.

"You're going to pay for that Natsu!" Someone shouted as Gray dodged a punch from another.

Natsu grinned as he shoved his fist into his palm. "I'm all fired up!"

"Is anyone going to stop that?" I asked. The brawl was growing by the second.

Lisanna rested against the table, chin in her hand as she watched the fight unfold. "Nah, this is normal."

"Yeah, a man just gets the urge to fight after getting some drink in them," Elfman said. Except Gray and Natsu hadn't had anything to drink yet.

"Not Big Sis," Lisanna said. "When she's drunk she gets worried and insists that everyone drink water to space their drinks."

I peered at the faces of the fighters. Rather than scowls of hatred, there were plenty of grins as people both gave and received blows. This was more like a sparring match. It actually looked fun.

"What about you?" Elfman asked me. "What are you like drunk?"

"Hmm?" I said. "Oh, I've never been drunk."

"Is that so?" A young woman with wavy brown hair leaned over from the table behind me. Her Fairy Tail mark peeked out from her bare midriff. "Is that because you don't dink, or because you don't get drunk?"

"I don't get drunk," I said. We have alcohol in the celestial spirit world, after all, but its never affected a celestial spirit like a human.

"In that case why don't you and I have a little drinking contest then?"

It didn't seem fair, and yet... "I could never turn down a challenge from such a lovely lady, Miss...?"

"Cana." She grinned.

I forgot that things would be different in the human world. Turns out celestial spirits can get drunk. Very, very drunk.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I'd been moved to lie down against the wall. Broken furniture and limp bodies littered the place. At least my bag was still intact next to me. On top of it sat a piece of wrapped strawberry cake with a note that said "Loke." Right. That was my name now.

My stomach gurgled, so I picked up the cake. The instant I touched the wrapping, a small gust of care wafted over me, soothing the ache of the life drain. I looked around. Who? But there was no one else up. My hands shook. How had I felt love? These people didn't know me. By the stars, it was just cake! But someone had cared enough to make sure I didn't miss out. Not that I deserved it.

I shoved the cake in my mouth, then picked up my bag and headed for the door. I needed to find a place to live. But at the gate, I paused and looked back. Maybe it wouldn't be terrible, being part of Fairy Tail.

**Month 3 Day 21**

I found a small apartment near the guild hall. My next order of business was finding a magic item I could use in jobs instead of my identifiable Regulus magic. I searched the magic stores a long time before settling on a magic ring. It took all the proceeds from my first job to pay for it, and it was the cheapest thing available.

I'm beginning to understand why Karen wanted the high paying jobs.

If I wanted those jobs, then I needed to team up with someone. I realized that if I didn't look for sophistication, Fairy Tail had plenty of hot women to partner with. Circe was the first to accept my invitation, and she was a joy to watch work, chest heaving and legs dancing as she transmuted her enemies' bodies. On our way back from taking care of some bandits, I said, "We got along so well today. It seems a shame to part for the night."

Circe tossed her dark hair back from her bare shoulder. "Yeah, but my dad doesn't like me bringing guys over. How about we go to your place?"

My place? Yes, that was a thing I could do now. "Ok, but I have to warn you it's not much to look at."

When I opened the door, she just stood there for a moment. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

The place was clean, but that was the only good thing that could be said. The walls were stark white, my bed just a mattress on the floor, and not a single piece of furniture to snuggle in. I had to persuade her to look past that. I took her hand. "It may be the home of a poor man, but with you here, it feels like a palace."

She smiled. "At least there's no one to interrupt us." She leaned in for a kiss.

She wouldn't say that if she knew what I'd done. I shoved the thought away. Leo was dead. And there was a girl with soft lips and smooth skin, who smelled of orange flower, who needed my loving attention.

#

The next morning, I asked Circe to help me pick out some furnishings to soften the place up. I still couldn't afford a bed frame yet, but we got some large bright pillows. "And of course, you should get a Fairy Tail banner for the wall," Circe said.

I scowled. The mark on my back was bad enough. I didn't need to see the emblem as soon as I woke. "Why? It's just a job."

Circe gaped at me. "Fairy Tail's not just a job. It's a family. People who care for each other no matter what."

Even if they knew I was a murderer? Yeah, right. But there was still that love on the cake. They even cared for nobodies?

"You're telling me Blue Pegasus isn't like that?"

"No, it's not." The words came out more forcefully than I meant.

"Well, trust me, there will come a day that you're glad Fairy Tail has your back, and then you'll fly that banner proudly."

I'd probably be dead before that happened. But it was a nice thought. Like what the relationship between a spirit and owner was supposed to be.

"If you don't want a banner, then I know the perfect gift for you." Circe led me to a toyshop, of all places. She made a beeline for the stuffed animals. She grabbed one and held it up. "I can see a proud lion inside you."

My face went stiff. She couldn't have figured out who I was, right? "I don't really like lions," I searched the shelves for anything else. "How about a sheep?"

"Aww, you're such a softie." Circe put the lion back and grabbed the sheep.

I could have kicked myself. There were dozens of animals that weren't celestial spirits, but I had to go and pick a sheep. Still, I forced a smile as I thanked Circe for the gift.

Alone, back at my apartment, the sheep was the last thing I took out of its bag. I sat down on the mattress, and pressed my forehead into its soft body. "Aries, I hope you're doing better than I am. I miss you." I held the sheep tight as I fell asleep.

**Year 1 Month 7 Day 19**

I didn't believe Circe, but the more time I spent at Fairy Tail, the more I realized she was right. Not only did I get more boosts of love from random favors by random people, but the whole atmosphere was filled with it, frequent brawls notwithstanding. On days when the life drain itching in my bones was bad, I'd go to the guild hall just to let it soothe me. I couldn't help but feel guilty at that. I deserved the pain. The constant love was delaying my death. But I couldn't bring myself to leave.

To distract myself from such thoughts, I made it my goal to partner up with each woman in Fairy Tail at least once. Though after the thrashing I received from Erza just for asking, I'm going to stay clear from her. Had it really been five times I'd approached her, as she'd claimed while hammering in "no means no" with each sword blow?

At least Cana's been happy to partner with me multiple times, though she has no interest in romance beyond her barrel of booze. It was her turn to pick a job, so I relaxed at a table, planning my next date while she perused the board. After a minute, she came over and slapped a paper on the table. "Check this out! A search request for 150,000J! Easy money!"

She took a swig of her bottle of ale while I leaned over to look at the job request. Cana's fortune telling magic meant search requests were easy, but with a reward that high, there had to be a catch. Mt. Hakobe was dangerous, but I'd been there before. It didn't justify the high reward. "What are we looking for?"

"A set of five gate keys. Apparently a celestial wizard lost them."

A chill ran through me, locking up my muscles. They'd recognize me for sure. I pushed back, forcing my voice to be neutral. "Sounds boring."

"So? It's my turn to choose."

I waved her away, "I don't feel like trekking a mountain in the middle of winter."

"That's never stopped you before."

I shrugged and crossed my arms.

Cana leaned over, pouting her sexy lips. "You wouldn't leave a girl to quest alone, would you?"

Damn it. Any other time that appeal would work, and she knew it. I stood up. "I'm not working for a damn celestial wizard." Never again. As I turned toward the door, I realized people were staring at me. Dammit, I had been louder than I meant. I stormed out of the guild hall, each step faster than the last. I had to get out before the questions started. Before suspicions arose.

I was too antsy to return to my apartment, so I walked the streets at random. My hands shook, and not just from the cold. What kind of celestial wizard loses their keys? And they were only offering 30,000J a piece to get them back? Is that all we were worth? Half a month's rent?

Then again, that might be all the money the celestial wizard had. At that thought, the hot energy that had pushed me through town ebbed away. I stopped, breath fogging the air around me as the cold permeated my clothes. I'd ended up in the wooded park on the east side of town. No one in sight, and only a few footprints marked the path. I zipped up my jacket and continued on more slowly. Who was I to judge anyway? Losing keys was nothing compared to driving my owner to recklessness.

I gasped as the grief welled within my chest, fresh as the day I'd heard of Karen's death. Dammit. I wasn't ever going to forget about her, was I? I clenched my fists. Why couldn't I have listened to my instincts? I whirled and struck the trunk of the neareset tree. It quivered, sending a shower of snow on top of me. Stupid. Should have realized that would happen.

"That was a manly punch," Elfman's voice came from behind me.

I stifled a groan. Of all the people to find me. I hated how his constant references to everything manly reminded me I wasn't really human. "What do you want?"

When he didn't answer, I finally turned towards him. He stared up at the tree branches, a tear glistening on his scar-lined cheek. "Lisanna used to come here when she was upset," he finally said. "She'd turn into a bird and fly up where people couldn't find her."

The tenseness melted from my body. It had been two months since his little sister had died. The guilt he felt mirrored my own. I tucked my red hands into my pockets. "I'm sorry I didn't know her very well. Mira always gave me devil eyes if I so much as looked in her direction."

"Yeah, she was a bit young for you." He tried to smile, but his chin quavered as another tear escaped.

I glanced away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I took a deep breath. "You shouldn't blame yourself, but I can tell you do. How do you deal with the guilt?" I sure wasn't doing a good job of it.

Elfman startled slightly, then hugged his arms to his chest. "Mira and I decided to live for her, the way she wanted. Always eager to help others. She'd get mad at me if I just wallowed around in my grief all day."

My stomach twinged in memory of Karen kicking me. Following what she wanted wasn't going to do me any good.

"I suppose a real man would be over it, by now. But I miss her."

"Of course you do. It means you value the bond you shared." I still missed Aries, and everyone else. Even if they didn't miss a contract-breaker like me.

Elfman smiled a full smile this time. "Thanks. And here I thought I might try to help you, but you ended up helping me."

A wave of his care swept over me. But I wasn't the one that needed it now. "No, you've helped me more than you know. Why don't I go buy you a drink and you can tell me more about Lisanna?"

Elfman grinned. "Now that's a manly idea."

It was time I paid back some of the love Fairy Tail had shown me.

**Year 2 Month 5 Day 24**

I scanned the job board at the guild hall. Repair a bridge, boring. Tell someone's fortune, but Cana was off on vacation. Ah, rescue a kidnapped girl. There was someone in need of my skills. I reached for the paper, but another hand grabbed it at the same time. I glared at Gray. "I saw it first."

"I touched it first. But I'm willing to team up, unless I'm not girly enough for you?"

I frowned. "I was going to ask Laki to go with me."

"No thanks!" Laki called from a nearby table.

I sighed. It wasn't worth fighting over. "Fine. Just keep your shirt on. No need to scare the damsel."

We boarded a train to meet the parents to get more information. Gray fidgeted in his seat. "How do you do it?" He finally asked.

"Do what?"

"Talk to girls."

I raised an eyebrow. "It's not like they're a foreign species."

"Yeah, but whenever I try, I end up saying the wrong thing, and they run away."

Half his problem was that he stripped while talking, but that habit was too ingrained to be overcome with only a bit of advice. "Then start off with a compliment. All girls like being told how pretty and capable they are."

"And then what?"

"Keep the conversation focused on them. Everyone likes talking about themselves. And when someone turns you down, try again with someone else."

"Like you did with Erza." Gray smirked.

I scowled. "Right."

Our clients, Mr. and Mrs. Kunstild, lived in a house large enough for half of the celestial spirits to live in. We were shown into the parlor, where the walls had two rectangles where the wallpaper hadn't faded. "Oh, it's just awful!" Mrs. Kunstild cried as soon as she walked in. "You have to save our baby."

"Of course, we'll do everything we can," I said.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

Mr. Kunstild sat down heavily on the sofa. "We had gone to a party that night. Sofia wasn't feeling well, so she stayed home. When she returned, she, as well as several of our original paintings were missing. One of the servants saw two people in red cloaks running through the garden with large sacks on their back."

"That evil Red Hood guild!" Mrs. Kunstild said. "You must punish them for what they did to Sofia!"

"I'm sure they will, dear," Mr. Kunstild said.

"Do you have a picture of Sophia?" I asked.

Mr. Kunstild handed me a sketch of Sofia. She was a teenager with long blonde curls. She would have been pretty if she didn't look so sad.

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll find her."

The Rune Knights had already investigated, so we followed their directions to where the trail vanished a couple of miles into the forest. Gray crossed his arm as he studied the fall leaves that had been trampled into mud. "I'm not sure how we're supposed to find a trail the Rune Knights couldn't. They probably ruined whatever clues there were."

"Yeah, it's impossible to tell if the kidnappers doubled back, but there's also no water or rocks nearby that would hide a trail where they did branch off." So that meant they'd probably disguised the trail with magic. Leo's magic was light based, though my illusions were coarse at best. Still, my attempts had shown me what would give one away. I touched the lacrima on my ring. "Ring magic: Gale!" Wind burst from the ring and flew across the hillside, bending the brown vines violently, and driving dead leaves away with its passing. Except for a small nook, where the leaves continued to gently rustle. "Did you see that?"

Gray nodded and slammed his fist into his open palm. "Ice-make: lance!" A dozen ice lances shot forward from his hands, covering the hillside. But in that little nook, they disappeared the hill. There was a cry, and then the illusion faded, revealing a narrow crack in the hillside. Inside, a person in a red hook was pinned to the wall by an ice lance.

I checked him over, but he had been knocked unconscious. "Pretty weak guard," Gray said.

"Let's hope the rest of them are this incompetent. Come on."

The crack twisted a few times before opening up to another part of the forest. Ahead, a ramshackle house sat in a clearing. We crept to the edge of the trees, staying as hidden as we could. Shadows moved behind the windows. "It doesn't look like there's many in the house," I said.

"Yeah, but if we rush it, someone could escape out the back with Sofia. Lure out as many as you can, then I'll go in and find her while they're chasing you."

I scowled. "Why do I have to be bait? You'll scare her if you don't keep your clothes on."

"You run faster." Gray smiled slyly. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to try your pick up lines on the way back."

"Fine, fine." I circled around the house until I was opposite the back door. I picked a tall mostly bare tree a few feet away from the tree line and climbed. I situated myself against the trunk near the top, where I had a good view of the door to the house. Then I pointed my ring at a fir tree in front of me. "Ring magic: Gale!"

Wind rushed over me into the tree. The branches bent, then broke under the force. I kept it up until the top snapped off with a loud crack and fell to the ground in a mighty crash, rolling towards the house. I cut the magic, and waited to see how much attention I'd attracted.

After a few moments, two people in red hoods stepped outside, followed soon by a third. They slowly walked towards the broken tree top. I couldn't hear their muttering as they scanned the damage. I edged out over the branches so I could jump to the next tree. But first, I needed their attention.

"Ring magic: Twister!" Wind blew in an arc all around me, picking up the autumn debris and hurling it outward in all directions. The red hoods shielded their faces against their onslaught, and I jumped down through the branches.

One of the red hoods called out, and two started running towards me. One pulled out a notebook. Picto magic, huh? That wasn't hard to deal with. The third thrust his hands out in front of him. "Wood doll!" A tree to my right creaked as it twisted towards me. Roots lifted from the ground. In the middle of the trunk, shadows formed a set of angry eyes and a snarling, toothed mouth.

Crap. Marionette attack magic. It could control anything non-human, including celestial spirits. I couldn't let that wizard realize what I was. I fell the last several feet, then ran deeper into the forest. The wood doll tried to follow, but was slowed by the other branches. I didn't check to see if the red hoods were following me. It was better if I lost them anyway. I needed Gray to take care of the marionette wizard.

As the wood doll's crashing fell further and further behind, I looped back towards the house. When I reached the clearing, I leaned against a tree, gasping for breath. There was no sign of any red hoods, but the front door frame was encased in ice. If Gray had found Sophia, maybe we could get out before the marionette wizard found me.

Hooves pounded behind me. I twisted out of the way as an enormous deer with pointed antlers charged past me. Its brown hide was streaked white, like it had been colored in haste. It turned and fixed its red eyes on me.

It had to be a picto magic creation. I needed to take care of it and its wizard quick, before it alerted the marionette wizard. "Ring magic: Twister!" The cyclone enveloped me, with stronger winds than before, knocking the deer back. It crumpled in on itself, then disintegrated into dust. To the side, a girl cried out in surprise as the wind knocked her to the ground. I stalked towards her. "I don't suppose we could settle this over dinner?"

She snarled back at me as she pulled forward a pad of paper. While lying down on the ground, she scribbled madly. "Picto magic: Falcon!"

Well, it was worth a try. A falcon with uneven wings leapt from the woman's page, flapped upward a few times, then dove at me. I punched it into the ground. As the young woman tried scribbling some more, I grabbed her by one hand and ripped away the pad of paper with another. "That's enough."

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Nothing personal." I pulled off her red hood. I tore a strip off to use for a gag, then used the rest to tie her to a tree. No sense in marring a pretty face.

I dashed for the house. "Gray?" In the front room, two people in red hoods lay unconscious on the ice covered floor, along with Gray's shirt. "Gray, are you done here?"

Gray stepped in from the hall. At least he'd kept his pants on this time. "What are you doing here?"

"I lost two of the wizards that ran after me, but they've got something to negate my wind. Have you found Sofia yet?"

Gray shook his head. "I found the art, but no Sofia."

Outside, the wood doll thudded closer. The marionette wizard must have given up on trying to find me in the woods, or the girl I'd tied up was attracting their attention. "Fine, I'll keep looking, but I need you to take care of the other wizards."

"Got it." Gray dashed past me.

There were three doors that opened from the hall. All were open, revealing empty rooms. The stolen artwork was in the back, but there were no signs that there had ever been a prisoner. In the attic, there was only dust. "Sofia?" I called as I started knocking on walls and the floor. The shack seemed too small for a secret room, but I had to be sure. But with every passing minute, it seemed more likely that the Red Hood had taken Sofia elsewhere, probably before we'd even arrived.

Panic rose in my chest. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. This wasn't like me. Sure, I was worried but this strong urge to do something before it was too late - it's not like I'd seen any signs that Sofia was going to be killed.

A roar and crash thundered just outside, followed by Gray screaming in pain. The panic sharpened, carrying me to the window before I realized I was moving. The tree doll had been replaced by a rock doll that crashed among the treeline. Its limbs were each encased with icicles - Gray must have tried to freeze it in place and failed. Gray lay still on the ground at the root of a tree, limbs skewed.

"Get up," I whispered. The rock doll stomped closer to Gray. The red hooded wizard followed, arms outstretched as his fingers wriggled control. Gray didn't move.

The panic--no, my sense of danger--continued to rise. Somehow, my sense of danger was treating him like he was my owner. If I didn't act, he was going to die. But if the marionette wizard took control of me, we would both be lost. I needed to take the wizard out in one shot, from behind. But my wind wasn't strong enough for that.

I silently moved to the back door. Gray still hadn't moved. The rock doll drew back an arm to grind his body into the ground. I took hold of my right elbow and pointed my right fist up. "O Regulus! Give me strength!" The magic filled my body, warm and solid. Oh, I'd missed this. I took a deep breath and dashed out the door, hands glowing with power. The wizard glanced back as my Regulus powered punch connected with his head.

The wizard fell back and the rock doll fell to the ground in pieces. I kicked for his head again, but he danced out of the way. He grinned and held his hands out towards me. I dashed forward. If I could connect before...

My legs slowed to a stop as a force crowded into my mind. I urged my body to move forward, but it was like my mind was trapped behind a thick glass wall. Dammit, I hadn't been strong enough. We'd failed.

The wizard breathed hard as he glanced side to side. "All right, Leo, is it?" I felt helpless being possessed, but hearing my old name, it was like I was stripped naked. "Where's your master hiding? Bring them to me."

My limbs didn't move. From behind the glass wall, I laughed. He didn't know. And his magic didn't know what to do with an impossible order. Maybe I could exploit that. I pressed against the glass. That marionette wizard is my master now. Subdue him, so I can bring him.

One leg stepped forward, then the other. Yes, this could work. The marionette wizard didn't seem concerned as I drew closer. But when my arm started to swing, he danced back, barely dodging the punch. He sent another jolt of magic at me, pushing me back from the glass in my mind and freezing my body in place. "Not me. Your owner. Bring me your owner!"

My body turned and started walking through the forest. Where was I going? I pressed against the glass again. Stop. This is an impossible order. I don't have an owner.

In answer, an image opened in my mind. A place I'd seen once before. A ledge surrounded by waterfalls. Karen's grave.

A chill ran through me. Of course. Though I had no key, her death still demanded my life. I'd never be free of her. Would the wizard's magic work over that distance, or would he follow me the entire way? At what point would he realize things weren't what he expected? What would happen to Gray then?

I could see Gray just out of the corner of my eye. The navy mark on his chest matched the green one on my back. Really, Fairy Tail owned me as much as Karen did now. If I could convince the marionette wizard that my owner was already subdued, then maybe he'd leave us while the Red Hood fled. You don't want a dead body. You want someone alive. Gray is the one I have a contract with to do this job! My feet stopped, but didn't turn. Was it because I didn't have a strong enough bond with Gray?

The glass surged with magic, pushing me back. "You worthless tool! Kill your allies."

My body turned to Gray. Regulus surged into my hands in anticipation of the attack. No. I wouldn't be responsible for any more deaths. I pushed back against the marionette magic. I wasn't a tool. I had feelings, and Gray and everyone in Fairy Tail knew it. They'd taken me into their family. No one, not even a marionette wizard, was going to make me betray them.

The glass shattered. My body froze as I regained control.

"What the?" The wizard asked.

Quick before the wizard regained control. I spun towards him, pulling all of Regulus's magic into my palm. "I'm not a tool. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. Regulus Impact!" I thrust my palm forward, throwing the light at the wizard. It caught him square in the chest. He grunted as he flew back several feet before slamming into the trunk of a tree.

I panted as I waited to see if he'd move again. As Regulus faded away, my arms felt limp and lifeless. I often felt tired after using Regulus, but nothing like this. I didn't know if I could even bring myself to use ring magic. Had I actually run out of magic, like a human?

The itching in my bones jumped in intensity until it felt like my insides were burning. I collapsed to my knees in pain. The torment increased, stabbing everywhere. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Was this it? Was I finally going to die?

"Loke! Are you ok? Loke!"

Gray's shout seemed far away, but his concern washed over me, dampening the pain. I managed a small gasp of air.

Gray put his hand on my shoulder. "Loke! Say something!"

I rolled onto my back. I couldn't feel my feet, or my hands, and the burning itch still hurt more than normal. But my breath was coming back. "Just need a minute." It seemed I was going to live, for now.

"What happened?"

"I must have overdone it."

Gray managed a small smile. "No kidding. That light magic looked intense. What was it?"

I froze. How much had he seen? Had he heard? It hurt too much to think of a lie, but I couldn't tell the truth.

Gray leaned back. "Hey, it's not a big deal if you don't want to share. I can see why you don't use it often."

But it wouldn't be hard for him to find the truth. Levy was sure to have a book that explained what Regulus was, and that Leo was the only one who could use it. How could I get him to keep it secret? "Tell you what," I gasped. "The S-class trials are coming up. If you're chosen, pick me to be your partner, and I won't hold it back."

"Serious? You think I'm ready for S-class?"

I managed a smile. "Of course. The only reason you lost here is because I bailed on you. If the master doesn't pick you this year, he definitely will next year." I wasn't flattering him, either. This promise could put my identity in danger, but by the time of the trials, I could come up with a good explanation.

Gray pumped his fist. "Yeah. With a secret power like that we'd be sure to win."

"Yep." I gingerly pulled myself to sit. The pain surged in my stomach, transforming into nausea. I covered my mouth until the feeling subsided.

"Did you find anything about Sofia?" Gray asked.

I shook my head. "There's a girl I tied to a tree. We can ask her where they took Sofia."

Gray helped me stand. After swaying a moment, I had my balance enough to lead him through the forest. I'd never felt as exhausted as I did right then. Not even in the ruined church had my limbs felt like lead as they did now. Movement made the pain worse, but I needed to finish the job. Then I could rest.

The girl was still tied up, her short black hair in disarray where it had rubbed against the tree. I leaned against a tree as Gray undid the gag. "Where did you take Sofia Kunstild?" he asked.

She laughed. "You'll never find her."

"You do realize that we took out your entire group here? Are you going to make it easy for us, or do we have to do things the hard way?"

"I'm telling you nothing."

I sighed and took out the drawing of Sofia. We could be wasting our time here. It might be better to ask around in the nearby towns. I knew people that helped rescue girls from slavery. If the Red Hood wasn't holding Sofia for ransom, that would be the most likely place she'd be. But surely they'd known a rich girl would attract attention. Runaways were the more common victims of slavery. I looked at the Red Hood girl, then back at the drawing. "Gray? Take a look at this." Was I so tired, I was seeing things?

Gray scowled as he took the paper. "What about it?"

The girl's defiant smirk shrank into a line, and her face paled.

"You don't see it?" I said. "Look at the noses, the long cheeks." I locked eyes with the girl. "Sofia wasn't kidnapped. She ran away."

Gray's eyes darted between the paper and the girl, then widened in recognition.

"You can't take me back." Sofia said. "Please. My parents would kill me for joining a dark guild."

"They're worried about you," Gray said.

Sofia shook her head. "They want to control me. I could only study what they approved, meet people they liked. They even grounded me for a month for daring to cut my own hair. They would literally lock me up and beat me for what I've done."

"But they're your parents!" Gray said. "It can't be that bad."

I put my hand on Gray's shoulder. An orphan couldn't grasp that sometimes, it was that bad. Sometimes, there was no forgiveness. "Tell you what," I said to Sofia. "We'll tell your parents that we never found you, but we are turning you and your group in to the authorities for theft of the artwork. Can you live with that?"

Sofia nodded. "Thank you."

"And when you're done with your sentence, find a real guild to join. One that helps you do good, in whatever way you want."

"Ok. I will."

#

"What awful people," Gray said as we left the Kunstild residence after returning the artwork. They'd tried to not pay us anything since we claimed we hadn't found a trace of Sofia. The nice veneer dropped and we were insulted and screamed at. I pulled Gray away before he escalated things, but we did walk away with 25% of the promised reward.

"At least we never have to deal with them again," I said. "Anyway, I'll meet you later at the guild hall. There's something I need to do."

"Sure." So at the train station, we parted ways. He went back to Magnolia, and I headed north, to Karen's grave.

I was nervous about running into someone from Blue Pegasus, but the cliffside was empty, the hush of the waterfall the only sound. "Surprised to see me?" I said to Karen's diamond grave marker. "Yeah, me too." I stepped closer. Bird poop stained the top of the marker and weeds grew over the base. "Popular in life, but abandoned in death, huh?" I sighed. If she had died by other means, I doubted I would have created a memorial for her on my wall of past owners. But some part of me still considered her my owner. And a celestial spirit was bound to aid their owner.

I knelt down and started clearing the weeds. "I'm sorry I didn't notice when you were attacked." She couldn't offer forgiveness now, and I didn't deserve it after it cost her life. I was selfish, trying to unburden myself of this guilt. Ignoring it wasn't working. But there was no one else I could talk to. "You probably hate my relationship with Fairy Tail. Their love is keeping me alive, delaying my ultimate punishment. And my sense of danger activates for them without a contract, when it didn't for you when it should have." I sighed. "I do regret that. I should have paid attention. All I can offer in restitution is that I will join you in death sooner or later. And then, we can be free of each other."


	3. Part 3 - Lucy

**Part 3: Lucy**

**Year 3 Month 1 Day 12**

"Just forget it, cat," Lucy said as she stood near the job board. "As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded."

My ears perked up. So the new girl was available, and just my type - blonde and ample. I started walking over, without making it look too much like a rush

"Don't worry about picking a team," Gray turned around from the nearby table. "I'm sure you'll get a ton of offers soon enough."

"Lucy... You and I must form the Love Team!! We start tonight!" I said.

"You defeated members of the Southern Wolves guild," Gray cut in before I could say more. "Plus a woman who was built like a gorilla right? I have to say that I'm impressed."

"Th-That was all Natsu," Lucy said.

Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf. "That was you, you jerk?!!"

Amateur, letting himself get distracted. While Gray and Natsu started fistfighting, I waltzed up to Lucy wearing my best smile. "You really are stunning! Your beauty is brilliant even through sunglasses. If I took them off, I'm afraid you'd blind me."

"Go blind. Fine by me."

So confident, playing hard to get. Metal clanked as she shifted away from me. What was that? She seemed too nice to wear chains...

A set of celestial keys hung on her hip.

"Huh?! Y-you're... a celestial wizard?!" And I was close enough that if her spirits happened to be watching the human world, they'd see me. I jumped back to a safe distance.

"Yeah, she's got cows and crabs and stuff," Happy said.

I glanced again at Lucy's gold zodiac keys. Taurus, Cancer, they'd recognize me for sure. "What a cruel twist of fate!" I turned and ran out the door. "I'm sorry! We can never be together!"

I ran through the streets in a panic. Dammit, Fairy Tail was the one place where I was supposed to be safe. Why did a celestial wizard have to join now? I've run out of magic multiple times now, even without using Regulus, and each time, my body tries to rip itself apart. I could leave Fairy Tail so Lucy wouldn't discover who I was, but I wouldn't last a month.

Ahead, a crowd gathered in the street. A giant horn bobbed above their heads, steadily coming closer. Then the crowd parted, revealing the horn was being carried by Erza. I turned around before she could accuse me of bothering girls that didn't want my attention. As if I needed another problem to deal with. I should just go home.

But if Gray and Natsu were still fighting when she got to the guild hall, she'd discipline them for sure. Fine. I'd warn them, and then I'd go home.

#

I paced back and forth in my apartment. What was I going to do about Lucy? I could try to ignore her, but what if she was like Karen? Did I dare interfere again? I grabbed my stuffed sheep and buried my face in its soft plush. This time, I had nothing to bargain with. If she turned Taurus on me, as much as I hated to admit it, I would lose. I wasn't strong enough to fight a zodiac spirit. Not anymore.

If only I knew what kind of owner she was. Last I heard, Taurus was owned by a man, so that told me nothing. Cancer, on the other hand, was owned by the Heartfilia girl. That couldn't be Lucy though. I'd have recognized that name. Lucy's last name was... Huh. Had I heard Lucy's last name? She was the right age to be a Heartfilia. If that was her, then there was a chance she was as kind as the other Heartfilias. If that was true, then maybe I could stomach being in the same guild as a celestial wizard.

I just had to make sure she never realized I was a treasonous spirit.

**Year 3 Month 2 Day 9**

It turned out Lucy had kept her last name Heartfilia secret from everybody. Apparently, the Heartfilias are rich. What a stupid reason to be famous. And now her father had used his money to start a guild war to get her back.

The guild gathered in the basement of the guildhall - the only part that was still relatively sound after Phantom Lord's attack - recuperating as we planned our next move. Fairy Tail protected our own. As long as Lucy wanted to stay, we'd defend her.

I never thought I'd be fighting for a celestial wizard again. At least she's a good one. She talks about her spirits with such praise, and she treats Plue, her Nikora, well. He hasn't recognized me yet, but I try not to be at the guildhall when he's around. No sense tempting fate. 

There was a distant thud, and the ground shook. Then another. Alzack ran down the stairs, pale and wide-eyed. "Look outside!" I joined the rush to follow him back up. The thuds continued, steady as a heartbeat. When the front people reached the courtyard, they froze, and we had to push past them to see what was happening.

A giant building was walking on mechanical spider legs towards us across the lake.

"Is it Phantom?" I asked.

Erza shook as she held a towel around her wet body. "I never anticipated that they would attack like this..." Damn, if even she was scared, what chance did we have?

The building's legs stopped, then dropped the building into the water, kicking up a large wave that splashed over the edge of the courtyard. A section of the front wall opened up, and a giant bronze cannon extended through the opening. A purple-black vortex swirled around the nozzle. It was intimidating on its own, but I'd encountered this weapon a century ago. The magic-focusing cannon Jupiter. It would eliminate the rest of the guild hall with one shot.

Erza turned to face us. "Run! Get out of here now." Instead of following her own order, she ran towards the lake. Her body glowed with magic as her towel disappeared, to be requipped with thick steel plating - her Adamantine armor.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Protecting the Guild Hall!" Erza shouted back.

I clamped my jaw shut. It was a very Erza thing to do, but she couldn't know how destructive Jupiter was, and I didn't have a way to explain how I knew. Others shouted for her to come back, but she just planted herself at the edge of the courtyard and brought the armor's giant shield together in front of her.

The vortex in front of the cannon shrunk inward, then exploded out in a beam. Erza caught it square with her shield. The wake rushed over us, but we only had to brace against it. Erza groaned. The metal creaked. Bits flew off the edge of the shield, peppering us. Then the shield and armor shattered. Erza flew back, shedding bits of the armor as she rolled across the courtyard. The beam carved a crater after her.

And then it stopped firing five feet from us, magic spent. I let my breath out in relief. She'd actually blocked it.

Natsu ran to Erza. "You ok? Say something." Erza didn't say anything in answer, or try to move. She just lay there, breathing hard.

Phantom Lord's leader Jose spoke, his voice echoing from the walking building. "Makarov has fallen. And now Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately. You have no choice."

"Forget it!" I shouted. "She's ours!" Everyone else shouted likewise.

"If death is what you want, I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter!" Jose said. "You've got 15 minutes to ponder the folly of your actions!"

Fairy Tail's shouting died down. Damn, how would we defend against a second shot? Erza tried to get up, but collapsed. Mira knelt down to help her up. She wasn't in any shape to help again, and no one else had anything close to her capabilities.

Misty black figures with tattered cloaks and glowing red eyes flew out from the Phantom guild hall. "You're in quite a quandary, aren't you, Fairy Tail?" Jose said. "There are only two ways this situation can play out. Either my troops will tear you apart, or you'll be blown away by Jupiter."

Cana turned to Natsu. "We've got to do something to take out that Jupiter cannon."

Natsu grinned as he punched his fist into his open palm. "I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces. I only got 15 minutes to wreck it, right?"

Cana nodded.

Natsu ran forward. "Come on, Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew towards him, grabbing him by the back of his vest to pull him into the air.

"Okay, Elfman, we're gonna storm the place too." Gray ran forward, freezing the water solid in a path to the building.

"Oh, yeah!" Elfman ran after Gray across the ice.

I started to follow, but Cana called out, "Loke, you and I will take this ground and hold it against their attack! You in?"

"Yeah," I said through gritted teeth. Stay back and fight where Lucy could see me. Not a great plan, but someone needed to be on defense.

"Lucy, come with me!" Mira took Lucy by the hand and led her back to our guild hall. "We have a safe house. I want you to stay there until this battle is over!"

I silently cheered. Getting her off the battlefield would protect her and me. But why did I have this sinking feeling in my stomach?

"No!" Lucy said. "It's all my fault we're in this mess. I can't just abandon everyone while they're out there fighting for me."

"No it isn't, Lucy," Mira said. "And not one person here thinks that it is. They're doing it for the guild that Phantom destroyed, the members that were hurt, and because they want to protect one more member - you! That's the kind of fight it is, and they can fight it with honor. So do what we're telling you to do."

When Lucy didn't move, Mira held up her hand to Lucy's forehead. Lucy swayed, then fell forward into Mira's arms unconscious. "Reedus!" Mira called out. "Take her to the hideout."

My unease only grew as Reedus created a wagon with picto magic to carry Lucy. I didn't get it. I trusted Reedus. Sure, Phantom had already kidnapped her once while we were distracted, but now we were all united in protecting her. It wasn't my job to watch over Lucy personally.

I turned back to study the shades flying towards us. This was my job. Cana was already organizing the members on the right half of the courtyard. I needed to catch up. "All right, everyone line up. Attack the shades as soon as they're in your range. We can't let them through to see that Lucy is no longer here."

"Aw, yeah," Bisca grinned as she requipped to a rifle. She sighted down the barrel and started firing. With each shot, a shade burst into a puff of smoke. Others joined in as the shades drew closer. I twisted my ring as I waited for them to get in my range. The shades were destroyed easily, but the smoke wasn't dissipating. In fact, it pulled back together, reforming into a shade.

Bisca lowered her rifle, "Aw, come on!"

"Man, that just ain't fair," Wakaba said.

We'd burn out fast if we kept fighting like this. "Conserve your magic to hit as many as you can with the least effort. We can outlast Jose!"

We renewed our attack, but the shades were barely slowed in their approach. They dove into the crowd, phasing straight through people, leaving them trembling so hard they could barely stand, let alone fight.

I punched any shades that broke through, a wind swirling around my fists to protect them. Occasionally, I summoned a gale to blow the smoke back to give us more room while they reformed. But they just kept coming.

An explosion burst from the Phantom guild hall, shaking the ground beneath our feet. The cannon that had been pointed at us fell into the lake. Smoke billowed from the hole where it had been.

We let out a cheer as the shades pulled back. Natsu, Gray, and Elfman had pulled through for us. I checked over my group of guildmates. Who needed assistance after the shades had passed through them?

A massive creaking and grinding jerked my attention back to the guild hall. It rose up on its legs and started twisting on itself until it no longer resembled a building, but a giant human.

"Kneel before me, you detestable brats," Jose said. "Or you will fall victim to my wrath. Savor your last moments, because soon, I will end your pathetic little lives."

The shades dove forward again.

"Giants and ghosts?" Bisca stepped back. "How are we supposed to handle this?"

"Just focus on these things for now," Cana said. "We'll let Natsu take care of the giant for us."

"Same strategy as before," I called out. "Whatever you do, just don't let them touch you!"

We started the long range barrage again. Meanwhile, the giant raised one arm in the air. It started ticking, like a giant clock pointed to 12. As the arm moved in an arc, magic writing was left in its wake in the air.

"You mean the entire building is acting like a wizard?!!" Cana shouted.

"That's the magic circle for an abyss break," Mira called from the guild hall. "One of the forbidden spells."

Did she realize how deadly it was just from whatever book she'd read about it in. I'd seen the destruction it caused, but never on this scale. "Look at the size of it," I said. "A black wave that big would wipe out the entire city." And the safe house along with it. My sense of danger was ringing again, but if I left to warn Lucy and Reedus, wouldn't that draw attention to their hiding spot? Surely, Mira would take the hint and call them on a lacrima.

With people down from the first attack, we weren't able to slow down the shades as much as we were the first time. I still managed to keep any from breaking through to investigate the guild house for Lucy. Then Lucy stepped out of the guildhall. Wait, those clothes... It was Mira wearing Lucy's face. What was she doing? 

Mira held out her arms. "Leave them alone. I'm the one you're after. I'll surrender if you swear to stop attacking our guild."

What kind of plan was that? Was she actually planning on fighting again? I doubted Phantom would let her go once they discovered her ruse.

"Be gone, imposter." Jose said. "Nice transformation, but you can't fool me young lady. I knew from the start that Lucy Heartfilia wasn't here."

My breath came short. The sense of danger rang like an alarm bell in my head. This had all been a diversion. Again. Reedus and Lucy wouldn't stand a chance against Gajeel or one of the Element 4. I... I couldn't leave a celestial wizard defenseless. Not again.

I released a gust to give us some breathing room. "Alzack, I'm heading to the safe house. I have a bad feeling about it. You take care of things here."

Alzack nodded as he kept firing his pistols. "Go!"

I dashed around the guildhouse into the streets. It was two miles to the safe house. I'd be hard-pressed to make it before the Abyss Break completed, but that's not what I worried about. Each step was a step closer to fighting alongside Lucy's spirits. Not only would they tell her who I was, they might even see me as an enemy. Would they believe me if I said I was there to protect Lucy, after I let Karen die?

Every now and then, I glanced back to the lake. The giant's hand kept ticking forward, but seemed to be going slower. When I was only two blocks away from the safe house, an explosion echoed from the lake. The magic circle was gone, and the giant stood frozen in place. I grinned. Natsu, Gray, and Elfman had done it. "That'll show them!" I said to myself.

Then behind me, there was another explosion. Smaller, but much closer. I turned to see dust puffing up from the direction of the safe house. Dammit, was I too late? The fastest way there was to go up. I scrabbled up the wall of the nearest store, then hopped across roofs until I was next to the safe house.

The smoke had mostly cleared, so at least there wasn't a fire. The roof had two giant holes punched through it though. Gajeel climbed out of one, Lucy tucked under his arm. "Why'd the giant stop? What's goin' on?" he asked.

Lucy groaned in pain.

The aches from my sprint vanished. I wasn't too late, and she needed me. I didn't see any sign of Reedus, and Lucy was in no shape to summon her spirits. It was just me and Gajeel. Natsu had struggled against him, but Natsu hadn't been defending a lady.

I'd need everything I had. I summoned Regulus and threw a beam of light at Gajeel's feet, taking care not to hit Lucy. He easily dodged, but I took the moment to jump next to him. He sneered at me. "Heck of a way to say hello!"

I took a fighting stance. "What do you think you're doing with Lucy? Release her this instant. Or else, I will rid this world of you!"

He dropped Lucy like a sack of potatoes. She didn't move from where she lay. She must have been hurt badly. Gajeel, the bully, grinned at me. "Oh, really? Well, I like a good challenge! So let's dance, fairy!" His arm transformed into an iron club and shot at me like it was fired from a cannon. I jumped over it. Regulus filled me with strength as I dove at him. But no matter how I attacked, Gajeel managed to dodge or block my punches.

I backed off, breathing hard. Dammit, why couldn't I keep up with him? I used to be better than this. I needed to be better than this.

Gajeel frowned at me. "So just who are you anyway? And why don't you smell right?"

I forced a smile. Natsu had said similar things, but he hadn't made the connection that I was a celestial spirit even after fighting alongside Lucy's spirits. I doubted Gajeel would either. "I dunno what you mean. I never got any complaints from the ladies."

My grip on Regulus suddenly slipped. Crap, I couldn't run out of magic, not now! I tried to call it back, but it still faded away, leaving me cold. Pain crashed over me in its wake. I grit my teeth and struggled to stay on my feet. Lucy still needed me.

Gajeel launched another iron club at me. By the time I saw it through my pain, it hit me square in the chest, driving me through the roof to the room below. "Guess I was wrong," Gajeel said. "You weren't much of a challenge, after all. Hey, I'm hauling blondie back to the boss. You two take care of lover boy."

I rolled on to my side to see two more Phantom wizards near Reedus's fallen body. "Got it," they said as they started towards me.

I forced myself to my feet, bones burning in agony. "Let her go."

The male wizard pointed his left hand towards me. "Sound blast disturbed!" A high pitched screech surrounded me, the vibrations rattling my already burning bones. The scream I'd been holding back burst out of me.

The sound faded in time for me to catch the female wizard say, "Mirror magic. Kaleidoscope!" The spell lifted me into the air, then mirrors crystalized all around me, forming a cell. I fell. The cool surface took the edge off the pain, but that didn't change the fact that I was trapped. "It's a good thing you like looking at your own pathetic face," the woman said. "Cause it's the only thing you're gonna see for awhile." They laughed as their steps faded away.

I forced myself onto my feet and struck the mirror. But there was no strength behind the punch. The glass surface remained whole and firm. I'd failed. Dammit. I should have paid attention the first time my sense of danger triggered. Then I wouldn't have wasted so much energy on the shades. How pathetic was I? The mighty lion, afraid of a girl.

I slumped against the wall. Nothing to do except wait for the spell to wear off. After several minutes, Reedus started mumbling to himself. "Sorry, Lucy."

"Hey, Reedus, what happened?"

"Sorry," Reedus moaned. "I couldn't protect..."

"I couldn't either. Hopefully, the others will find a way to rescue her."

Reedus fell silent. While I believed the rest of Fairy Tail could get Lucy back, we shouldn't have needed to put them in that position. "Why didn't Lucy have Virgo dig an escape tunnel?" That was a safe question. Everyone knew how Lucy had summoned Virgo to escape the wind cage. "Did she insist on fighting, or was Gajeel too fast?"

"She couldn't summon her spirits. She lost her keys."

"What? When did that happen?"

"The first time she was kidnapped, she dropped them."

I dropped my head into my hands. All that worrying about fighting alongside her spirits, for nothing.

I could picture how each of them was reacting to the lost keys. Who would intervene with Aquarius before she wrecked her palace again? For all Aquarius's complaining, Lucy was a good owner. I'd hate to lose my contract with her.

As soon as I got out of here, I'd go find those keys for Lucy.

#

**Year 3 Month 2 Day 10**

When the kaleidoscope spell finally broke, Reedus and I made our way back to the guild hall. Lucy had indeed been rescued and Phantom had been defeated. Cana took one look at us, and told us to get in line for the doctors to check us out. Reedus went, but I slipped away. I wasn't going to let a doctor discover I wasn't human.

I was fine enough to walk, so I was fine enough to search for Lucy's keys. I went to the magic shops first, but no one had turned any keys in. So they must be somewhere in the street. Unfortunately, there were dozens of secluded alleys and side streets where the kidnapping could have happened.

Did I dare ask Lucy where she was when she was kidnapped? I've avoided her so much, the question was bound to raise suspicions. I could ask Levy instead. Lucy could have told her what plans she had that day.

In the morning I headed to the hospital with a book under my arm. Levy may have shown disgust at my flirtations, but the girl couldn't resist a book. But when I got there, the staff informed me she'd been discharged the day before.

So I headed to the guild hall. If Levy wasn't there, maybe Mira would know where Lucy had gone. As I arrived, a group of Rune Knights exited the gate, surrounding a group of guild members. Were they being arrested? Natsu was bound, but most of the others walked freely, including Levy, Mira, and Lucy.

I ducked down a side street as they passed. I didn't have time to get caught up with the Rune Knights. Their investigations took forever, and the longer it took for me to find Lucy's keys, the more likely it was for someone else to find them. Someone who could take over the contract. I wouldn't let that happen, even if I had to search every street in Magnolia. I had to do something good.

I started by Lucy's apartment. I checked under bushes and peered into drains. I scanned the streets until it was too dark to see. Nothing. But there were still many more places her keys could be. I would have grabbed a light and kept searching, but the ache in my bones had been increasing all day, making it hard to think straight. I'd do better after a night's sleep.

When I got back to my apartment, I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day. That was the first time in a long while that had happened. I didn't need food, though. Just some rest, and then I could search again at first light.

I tossed and turned all night. At sunrise my aches hadn't dulled much, and I had a headache to match. I couldn't stay in bed though. With the rest of Fairy Tail tied up with the Rune Knights, it was up to me to find Lucy's keys.

That day turned up nothing. Same with the next. My dreams grew vivid, filled with Aquarius's familiar rants. But the one that woke me with a jolt was when Lucy looked at me with cold eyes. "Some leader of the zodiac you are. You can't do anything right. Fairy Tail would be better off without you." When I woke up, I ran to the mirror to check that I still had my Fairy Tail mark. 

I searched that day in a daze. I found that I had been staring at the same spot behind a planter for a minute when someone called out "Hey, what are you doing back there?" I glanced back to find a pair of Rune Knights walking towards me, staves out. I dashed between houses, ignoring the commands to stop. I twisted and turned through yards, then climbed to a roof. The Knights ran by without noticing my change in direction.

I sighed, but when I reached to climb down, my hand seized with pain. It raced up my arm, and through my body until it felt like every part of me was on fire. All I could think about was hanging on so I didn't fall, teeth grit together so my screams wouldn't attract the Knights.

Finally, the attack subsided, but I was so worn out, I couldn't move. I squeezed my eyes shut as my cheek pressed against the rough shingles. How pitiful was this? I hadn't even been using magic and my body tried to rip itself apart. How long was I supposed to suffer? Why couldn't I just die? I wasn't doing any good to Lucy, to anyone, like this.

"Leo," Aries said softly. "Keep living, please. For me."

I jerked my head up. Of course, she was nowhere to be seen. Had I fallen asleep and dreamed her? I swallowed and slowly picked my way off the roof. I didn't need to fall to my death. Not yet.

Aries's voice kept repeating in my head. Would she really mean it? Did she still care even though I broke contract? It seemed too much to hope for, but I wanted it so badly, my heart ached.

When I reached the ground, I leaned against the wall. It shouldn't have taken that much effort to climb, but my limbs shook with the residual ache. Lucy's keys. I needed to find them. I was the only one who could help. The only one who understood what they meant. What street had I been on again? I'd run from the north, but there had been a couple of turns in there. Never mind, I'd find it again. I grit my teeth and took a step.

"Take care of yourself," Aries's voice spoke in my mind.

I froze. That hadn't been a dream. "Aries, can you hear me?" I turned around, but I didn't see any sign of her, nor did I hear her again. Was my mind breaking along with my body? Still, maybe I should listen. Some hot food would help my mind clear, and then I'd be able to focus better on the search.

I found the keys three days later, buried in some trash under a bench. I checked to make sure they were all there. Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Horologium, Lyra, Plue. I hesitated as I fingered the last silver key. Crux. I didn't know she had him. If she ever asked, he could explain why I ran from her. But Lucy had a contract with him. I couldn't leave him behind. Maybe I'd get lucky. If she hadn't asked him yet, maybe she never would.

Now, how to get the keys to her? The longer I held on to them the more likely one of her spirits would glance at the Human World and see me. I headed for the remains of the guild hall, hoping that someone else had managed to escape the Rune Knights as well. But instead of being empty, it was crawling with people hard at work clearing the damage that had been done. The investigation must have finished.

I didn't see any sign of Lucy, but Gray and Natsu were arguing over a lunchbox at the edge of the site. They'd know where she was, and if they handed them over, I wouldn't be nearby if she decided to summon them immediately to reestablish contact.

One thing was for sure, now that things were right again, I needed a vacation. 

**Year 3 Month 3 Day 9**

It's a good thing the nightmares faded after finding Lucy's keys, because all I wanted to do was sleep. When I did wake up, the burning in my bones was some of the worst its ever been. I tried massages, baths, even human medicine, but nothing took the edge off it.

That's why I spent the third anniversary of Karen's death in bed, instead of out partying like I normally did to get my mind to focus on anything else. I ran possible scenarios over and over in my mind. Had she and her client been ambushed? Or did the client suddenly turn on her once they were alone? Why hadn't I sensed the danger? Then I couldn't stop remembering Bob telling me she was dead, or the feeling of looking for my key and not finding it.

I wasn't going to last another year, was I?

I needed to get out, away from these dark thoughts, no matter how much it aggravated the pain. A job. That would give me something to focus on. Away from people who could realize something was wrong.

The rest of the guild had made good progress on the reconstruction of the guild house. My chest felt heavy, watching them work. I should have been helping them, not lying weak in bed. I shut my eyes and marched to the makeshift bar. I was here to get a job, like normal. Nobody needed to worry about me.

I flashed a smile at Mira as I sat down on a box in front of the wooden board bar. "Hey, beautiful."

"Loke! I haven't seen you in awhile. Where've you been?"

"Staying busy. You know how it is."

"Lucy's been looking for you."

My smile froze on my face. "She has?" Dammit, she hadn't figured out who I was, had she?

Mira nodded. "She wanted to thank you for finding her keys. Her spirits were glad to be reunited too, even if Aquarius did punish her as a reminder not to lose her keys again."

Aquarius would do that. "It was nothing. I just happened to stumble across them. Anyway, you got a job for me?"

Mira clapped her hands. "I have one I've been saving just for you."

I kept up my best smile. "Perfect." I didn't know how I was going to turn it down if it felt beyond me, though.

Mira leafed through a book, then pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it over to me. "Impatiens Village has had trouble with wizards preying on female tourists."

"Those thugs." I bit my lip as I scanned the listing. It was a bigger job than I'd anticipated taking on, but I couldn't let them get away with this. I folded the paper and stuck it in my pocket. As long as there weren't any surprises, I should be able to handle it. "Thanks, Mira."

"If you're looking for a partner, Cana's working on the storage room."

"Nah, I'd rather go solo on this one."

Mira's smile morphed into a worried frown. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Before she could press the point, I stood and stalked out the door.

It was a short journey to Impatiens Village. After getting details from the mayor, I walked the streets where the attacks had occurred to get the lay of the land. It was more tiring than I expected. I sat against a tree, hidden by a stand of bamboo to wait until dark. I huddled tight, the pressure dampening the burning inside.

Maybe I should have asked Cana to come with me. It wouldn't take much to trigger another attack. If that happened, she could have made sure the criminals didn't escape. I'd have had to tell her I was dying though. On one hand, I could count on her concern to ease some of the pain. On the other, there was so much I'd have to explain. I didn't know if I had the energy for that.

But I was so tired of being alone.

The sun set, and slowly, the crowds thinned. I pulled myself from my hiding spot and climbed to a much less comfortable perch on a roof where I could watch the secluded pathways.

At around 10:00, my sense of danger began to ring. Yes. It had accepted my contract to keep these people safe. There. Two men were hovering over a blonde not far away. I jumped from the roof as a burst of magic energy came from them. The blonde stood frozen in place as the men leered over her. I'd found my thugs.

I dashed up and punched one in the back of the head. He tumbled over the cobblestone street.

"Wh-what's with you, you jerk!" the other stammered. In answer, I kicked him across the face. He fell to the street next to his companion.

I stood over them for a long moment, but neither of them moved. That had been easier than I thought. I hadn't even broken a sweat. Now I could tend to the lady. I turned to her with my best hero's smile. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Lucy gaped back at me. "Loke!"

Too close. Way too close! I jumped into the bamboo lining the street. "I'm sorry!" Not that an apology could make her feel better for treating her like smelly trash.

Lucy stared at me. "For what?!"

She wasn't leaving, and now she was between me and my bounty. Plue stood next to her, though the little celestial spirit didn't seem to recognize me yet. I needed to get out of there, quick. I just had to stay six feet away from her so her other spirits couldn't see me. I edged sideways out of the bamboo. "These guys are thug wizards who prey on young women. I was after their bounty, so you actually helped me out." Hopefully that smoothed things over from my graceless leap away from her.

"Really?"

She watched me as I circled around her, not in any hurry to go. Hopefully, she'd let me take my leave. "Well, I have to take these guys to the authorities. So I'll excuse myself here." I grabbed the thugs by the collar and started to haul them off.

"Um, listen..."

I froze, dread sitting heavy in my stomach. Did she suspect?

"Thanks for saving me. Also, you found my keys, and I wanted to..."

I sighed in relief. That was all. I turned with a smile. "No... Don't give it a second thought."

"Um... if you don't mind... Could you hang out with me for a bit?"

"Huh?" My heart started racing. That was a bad idea. But I had no good way to turn her down.

Happy grinned. "Uh-oh, things are about to get steamy!"

"Pu-puu!" Plue copied Happy.

Lucy scowled at them. "It isn't like that!!"

Good. I didn't know what I would do if she actually was interested in me. A treasonous celestial spirit didn't deserve to go on a date with a celestial wizard.

So, the three of them tagged along while I turned in the thugs. I tried to keep six feet distance between us, but she'd occasionally drift closer. I kept the conversation on her - how she was enjoying the village, what jobs her team had done since Phantom attacked. She was happy to do all the talking.

Once that job was done, we went across the street to the Super Express bar. The place was empty, except for the four of us. Lucy sat down and ordered a round of beer. I said nothing as I sat down at the bar. The burning in my bones made it hard to find a comfortable position. Was it acting up from the stress of being around Lucy?

Lucy glared at me. "Say... why are you sitting so far away..."

Indeed, there were three stools between us. So much for hoping that Plue and Happy would create a buffer between us.

Lucy stepped over and took the stool next to mine. There was no escape now, if her spirits were spying on us. Hopefully they wouldn't be interested in something as boring as getting drinks.

Happy and Plue quickly downed their drinks. I barely sipped mine. Now was not the time for me to get drunk.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile," Lucy said. "But did a celestial wizard do something awful to you?"

I stared at my cup. If only it were that simple.

Lucy scowled and took a drink. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay with me, but I don't think it's fair for you to judge me just 'cause I am one."

Is that what she thought? Of course she would with how I'd avoided her. "Yeah... I know. Sorry. Really... If I hurt you, I apologize. I'd rather you just forgot about me."

"Why're you talking like we're a couple about to break up?!"

Because she shouldn't be around me. Because I was dying. Surprisingly, I had to stop myself from saying that out loud. Did I dare tell her my sin? If I'd ended up revealing my identity when Phantom attacked, I would have had to tell her then.

Lucy sighed. "Well, whatever. I just wanted to ask, that's all." She stood and smiled. "Really! Thank you for saving me! I think I get a little why you're so popular with the ladies! And I may say harsh things now and then, but I think of you as a friend."

A wave of her care washed over me, soothing the ache. She meant it. She was such a kind person, maybe she wouldn't hate me if she knew the truth. Maybe I didn't have to be alone anymore.

"Okay. I'll be going now..."

I grabbed her wrist. "Wait." I stood up and pulled her into an embrace. I buried my face in her sulfur smelling hair. I couldn't look at her as I confessed.

She tensed beneath me. "Uh... yeah?"

"Lucy..."

"Y-yes?"

"The truth is, I don't have long to live."

She went even more rigid. "What?"

Sentences of explanation floated through my head, but my mouth refused to form them. Who was I kidding? No one could accept me, knowing what I'd done. I let go.

Lucy peered up at me. "What does that mean?"

Great. I had to explain that somehow. What would she believe? Ah, if I attributed it to my normal personality... I forced a laugh and winked at her. "Did that draw you in? That's one of my best pick-up lines! It gets them all emotional, don't you think? Well? Didn't it work on you a little?"

She slapped me so hard my glasses flew off my face. "You jerk. I hate jokes like that!" She grabbed Happy and Plue by the tail. "Come on, Happy! Plue! We're going!!" She stomped to the door and slammed it shut behind her.

I stood there, my cheek stinging. I deserved that. What the heck was I doing? I couldn't get caught up in emotions... and I couldn't get Lucy involved in this! I didn't have the right to ask for sympathy from a celestial wizard.

**Year 3 Month 3 Day 10**

It was well after midnight when I made it back to Magnolia. My head pounded, and my bones ached, but my hands and feet felt numb. I paused under a street light to rub my head, then froze. My hand was transparent, like a piece of peach glass. I pulled out the other one. It was also transparent, up to the wrist. No wonder I couldn't feel them. At least they were solid, and my fingers still moved, for now.

So this was how I died, fading away to nothing.

"Loke!" A group of a half-dozen girls ran towards me down the street. I stuffed my hands in my pockets so they wouldn't see them.

"Where have you been?" Annora asked. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I missed you!" Dannica said. "Parties aren't fun without you."

"I checked everywhere for you," Shamir said. "Your apartment, the hospital, but no one had seen you."

Guilt stabbed through me. I'd ignored any visitors the past couple weeks. I hadn't meant to make them worry. Would they keep searching for me after I disappeared? I couldn't let them do that. "I'm sorry to disappoint you all," I said. "But I need to spend some time alone for awhile."

Their faces fell. "Oh, are you not feeling well?" Lacey said. "You don't look so good."

"Do you think you'll still be able to go to Akane Beach?" Athene asked.

"That's not going to be possible," I said. "But don't worry about me. You girls should find someone else to hang out with."

"What do you mean?" Kali asked.

I nearly took my hand out to put on her shoulder, but remembered in time. Maybe the coldness was better, anyway. "You girls are beautiful, and it's been fun. But I can't give you what you want anymore." I started walking as they protested. They followed me to my apartment, but I shut the door on them without them noticing anything odd about my hands.

In the morning, I was still alive, and my hands were opaque again. But my body still ached, and I felt as fragile as a leaf. My death would be soon, but I still had time to say a few good byes.

I hadn't intended to collect things while in the Human World, but I had a couple shelves worth of souvenirs and gifts I'd somehow acquired over the years. I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down who should get what. Some were easy. The Fairy Tail wall hanging went to Circe, who had been the first to suggest it. Others, I stared at for several minutes trying to decide.

The sheep doll was one of these. The first name that came to mind was Aries, and it wouldn't leave. After all, Lucy was the kind of celestial wizard who would do a favor for a celestial spirit. Did it matter if she realized why I wanted to give something to Aries after I died? The doll wouldn't be enough on its own, though.

I grabbed another sheet of paper to write a letter to accompany it, but I didn't know what to write beyond the salutation. Nothing felt right. Finally, I settled for the words "I'm sorry." Then I took a deep breath and signed it Leo.

By the time I finished, it was late afternoon. I left the instructions on the table. The landlord would find it when the rent failed to come. Then I left my apartment for the last time and headed to the Fairy Tail guild.

I ordered a drink, then found a secluded corner in the middle of the construction. I slowly sipped as I listened to the voices of my human family.

Once the drink was finished, I took out another piece of paper. Once I disappeared, Fairy Tail would probably look for me longer than my girlfriends would. So, I needed them to know this was the last time I would be here. When leaving Fairy Tail, you were supposed to have someone recite to you the rules you were expected to abide by. I didn't want to explain my reasons to anyone though. Writing the rules down would have to suffice to show I understood and accepted. I signed it Loke, then folded it and tucked it under my glass where Mira would find it. It had been an honor to live among these people. May the stars watch over them.

I only had one connection left. This had all begun with Karen, and so, it was only right for it to end with her. I hopped a train and made my way to her grave. The place was silent, and filled with shadows from the setting sun. I shook my head at the weeds that had grown back. Fine. One last deed for my last owner.

I grit my teeth as the pain stiffened my fingers. Slowly, I managed to clean the place up. I brushed the dirt from my hands and stood up. I looked up at the stars that had come out. "All right. I'm ready." My body spasmed, but still remained stubbornly together. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

A stick cracked behind me. I grit my teeth. Of course I wouldn't be allowed to die in peace. I turned and a gruff response died in my throat.

Lucy stepped towards me with a sad smile on her face. "Everybody's searching for you."

How had she found me?

"That's Karen's grave, right? Over there."

My heart dropped. She knew. She'd finally put it together.

When I didn't answer, she continued. "Celestial wizard Karen. Your owner. Celestial spirit Loke. No... Your true name would be Leo of the Lion Palace." She tucked her hands behind her back, waiting for a response.

I dropped my gaze. I couldn't meet her sweet eyes. She wouldn't look at me that way if she knew everything. "Well, I won't deny it, but how did you find out?"

"I am a celestial wizard with contracts with lots of celestial spirits. It wasn't hard to discover the truth. Still, you should have come to talk to me about this. With Karen dead, your contract should have been broken, but you remained in the human world. There must have been some reason for you not to return to the celestial world."

The burning intensified as she needled her way closer to the truth. Why couldn't she leave me alone?

"Humans can't live in the celestial world, and celestial spirits can't live in the human world. Being in the wrong world drains your life force and eventually ends in death."

"That's right." I admitted. "And it's been three years, now."

"Three years?! One should have been impossible!"

"Yes, but I've reached my limit. I'm completely out of strength."

"Hold on! I may be able to find a way to save you! Tell me the reason you can't go back! I'll try to open your gate!"

That's why she'd come after me? Sweet, naive girl. "I can't be saved."

"What are you talking about?! If you don't do something, you'll really die!"

There was no other option. She wouldn't be dissuaded, and I was too weak to force her to leave. So I told her everything. It took all my remaining strength. My legs, which had trembled during the story, finally gave out once it was done.

"Loke!" Lucy bent over me, her concern washing over me.

One last touch of kindness. That wasn't such a bad way to go. "I'm happy I was able to meet a wonderful celestial wizard like you at the end. Thank you, Lucy."

"Wait! I know I can save you! Don't give up yet!"

But it was too late. My hands had gone numb and transparent again. This time, I wouldn't even try to bring the color back. "Say farewell to everyone at Fairy Tail for me."

"All you need to do is go back to the celestial world! Then you could get your life force back! I can do I for you somehow! I know I can!"

"Nobody can do that..."

"But this isn't right! You didn't kill Karen. It was just an accident! It wasn't your fault!" Lucy wrapped her arms around me. "Open! Gate of the Lion Palace! Take Loke back to the celestial world!" Her magic surged through me and pushed against my gate. But her words didn't echo in my head like they would if she had my key, and the magic slid off my gate without any effect. She pushed her magic through again. "Open! Please!"

At least her attempts didn't add to my pain. They left a warm tingling through my body. Still, I was worn out. "Lucy..." I pulled her arms from me. "You've done enough. Please stop..."

She grabbed the sleeves of my jacket. "It isn't enough! How can anybody watch a friend vanish before their eyes and not try to do something?!" She grimaced as her aura glowed yellow with magic power.

"Lucy! You can't use up all your power at once like that!"

"I promised you, didn't I?! I'm going to save you! I'll show you that I can do a forced opening of the gate to the celestial world!"

"It won't open!" Nobody had ever managed to open a gate without a key before, and more powerful wizards than her had tried.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Open!" Her magic surged through me again, but again, there was no effect.

"It's not going to open for you! As far as they're concerned, I'm responsible for Karen's death! They're not going to let me go back!"

Her grip tightened as her aura glowed even brighter. The air buzzed with her power. Her shape grew fuzzy, as if she were facing away. Instead of pushing me back to the celestial world, her magic was pulling her in, with no way for her to return. I held tight to her shoulders, as if I could force her to remain in the human world. "Stop it! You're starting to assimilate into the celestial world! You'll wind up disappearing with me if you don't stop!"

"I won't stop until the gate's open! I won't let you die! What's the point of having magic power if you can't use it to save the people you care about?"

"Don't do this! Please, don't make me live with the guilt of killing you, too!"

"What guilt?! If those are the rules of the celestial world, then I'm going to change them!"

A new magic shot down from the sky and exploded between us. It ripped us apart. My glasses flew from my face. They bounced once, then froze in midair. The water from the falls paused, then flowed upward. It swirled in the air above us, pulling the stars from their spots.

Lucy clawed her way to me and hung on. I could barely breathe. The water and stars condensed to a point, and then a giant in plate armor phased into view.

"Huh? What?!" Lucy stammered.

"Impossible. It's him. The celestial spirit king! Wh-What's he doing here?!" There had been no key to break to summon him.

"He's the king? Like, the ruler of the spirit world?" Lucy pulled away from me, not taking her eyes off the king.

The king frowned down at me through his long mustache. "Old friend... Thou hast broken covenant with mankind and murdered thy key holder!" The words stabbed through me. I'd known that was my judgment, but to hear the words directly from him... "Thy act was indirect. However through that inaction, the same result did come to pass."

Lucy stood up. "Wait a minute! That's not fair!"

"S-Stop it, Lucy!" I stretched after her, but she stepped out of reach.

"Old Friend..." the king said. "This law alone I cannot change!"

Was that why he was here? Because Lucy said she'd change the rule? But he couldn't possibly be threatened by that. She didn't have that power.

Lucy thrust her arms out. "He's been tortured for three years! And he did it for friendship! He had to do it for Aries's sake!"

The king kept his arms folded. "It pains my heart to hear my old friend's plea, but..."

"I'm not talking about 'old friends'!" Lucy interrupted. "I'm talking about a friend who is here! Now! Right before your eyes! So listen to him, 'stache face!"

The king's eyes widened. "'Stache face?"

"Uh, Lucy?" Not even Aquarius dared to insult the king. What did she think she was doing?

Lucy continued as if she didn't hear me. "It was just an unfortunate accident, right?! What is this crime that Loke is supposed to have committed?! Because I won't accept any verdict but not guilty!" Lucy's aura glowed bright as she gathered her magic again.

She needed to stop trying to open my gate before she hurt herself. "That's enough Lucy! I'm not asking anybody to forgive me for this! I want to pay for my sins! I want to vanish this way and finally be free from this guilt!"

"I won't allow that!" Lucy released her magic, but it didn't touch me or my gate at all. Instead, her other spirits appeared next to her. She'd summoned all nine of them at once. How had she... the magic required for that... As one, they all faced the king as Lucy shouted. "It isn't a sin! It isn't a sin to look after your friends!"

Her spirits... agreed with her? They had to. The only way they could all be here was if they volunteered to share the magic load with her. But it wasn't enough. Lucy's magic ran out. Her spirits vanished as she collapsed.

"Lucy!" I crawled over to her. Thankfully, she was still breathing.

Lucy struggled to lift her head. "My friends feel the same way. If you're a celestial spirit too, then you should understand what Loke and Aries felt!"

I gently touched her shoulder. "Quit trying to do the impossible! It may have been only for a moment, but you could've died doing that!"

Lucy's face shone with sweat, and her bosom heaved as she gasped for breath. Why would anyone, especially someone so beautiful, risk their life for me? She needed to live a long time, taking care of my friends. Maybe that could persuade her to leave me alone.

The king finally spoke. "Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend has led me to think maybe it is not his actions but the law itself that should be in question."

I stared at the king, who had dipped his head in thought. No. I was guilty. I'd accepted that a long time ago.

The king continued. "Leo committed a crime for the sake of his fellow spirit, Aries. Now his old friend attempts to save his life. In recognition of these beautiful bonds of loyalty, this case shall be judged as an exception. Leo, thy return to the celestial world has thus been granted."

Something fell into my hand. I opened it to reveal my key, whole again. My gate could actually open now, but I dared not reach for it.

Lucy gave a thumb's up. "You're awesome. Thanks, 'stache face!"

The celestial spirit king grinned. "You are pardoned. Give your thanks unto the paths of the stars!" Magic swirled as he faded back into the celestial world.

I squeezed my key tight. This couldn't be the answer. I killed my owner. Who else would trust me to form a contract with them? "Wait, just a second... I..."

The king continued to depart, but his voice called back. "If thou yet wish to receive punishment for thy crime, then we sentence thee to live at the service of thy friend and lend her thy aid. For that is the value of thy friend. That your life should be devoted to protecting her."

Lucy beamed at me. "You heard him!"

She accepted me. But it was more than that. So many humans on making a contract with me had a gleam of power in their eyes. Lucy didn't have that. Her eyes shone with pure joy. I really was her friend.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Being her spirit, that wasn't a punishment. But it was the only thing I could give her that was worthy of this second chance she had given me.

I managed to pull together a small bit of magic power and nudged my key with it. My gate sprang open. I shuddered as the warm essence of the celestial world washed over me. Home. I could go home. And I was welcome.

Like a retreating wave, the essence pulled back to the celestial world, tugging me with it. I had no strength to resist. Before it could take me completely, I pressed my key into Lucy's hand. "Lucy... Thank you!"

She held it tight and nodded. "That goes double for me!" Her words faded along with the human world.

**Day 1**

I appeared in the celestial world flat on my back in an open courtyard. The pain was gone. My body felt hollow without it, but it was no longer tearing itself apart. I breathed deeply of the sweet, thin celestial air while staring up at the spheres floating in the starry purple sky. A sight I thought I'd never see again.

"I found him!" Lyra yelled. "Leo's over here!" I tried to pull myself up as Lucy's spirits rushed towards me, but I had no energy. Taurus grinned, then hoisted me to my feet. Everyone crowded around until I could barely breathe. "Welcome back!" "We missed you!" "I can't believe it!"

"For pity's sake," Crux said. "Give him some air!"

Everyone stepped back reluctantly, except for Taurus. I did not trust my legs to hold me, so I held on to him for support. "Thank you, everyone," I said. "It's good to see you again." I looked from one smiling face to the next. They really didn't hate me. Except there were only eight here. Virgo was missing. And now, Cancer was scowling. Of course, not everybody would be ready to forgive me. Better to get it out in the open. "You have something to say, Cancer?"

"You cut your hair without me, ebi," Cancer said.

A laugh escaped me. My hair had been short for so long, I'd forgotten. "Yeah, I wish you'd been there."

Lyra squirmed. "Is that really all you have to say?"

"Yes," Saggitarius said. "Let's hear a speech!"

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" everyone started chanting. Even Plue raised his arms to the chant.

"Um, you guys do know what I did, right?" I said.

Aquarius's smile turned into a snarl. "What do you think we are, stupid?"

"Aries told us everything," Taurus said.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Is she ok?"

"She was quite distressed when she saw your key shatter," Horologium said. "It gave her nightmares."

Poor Aries. I had to apologize to her. If only I had the strength to go find her.

"Leo!" Aries shouted. I turned to see Virgo racing down a hill, carrying Aries in her arms. The crowd parted for them. Virgo slid to a stop, and Aries stumbled out of Virgo's arms and into me. She clung to my jacket and buried her face in my chest. "Leo, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What for?" I tilted her chin up. Tears welled in her brown eyes.

"It's my fault. If I'd been stronger, you wouldn't have had to stand up to Karen and... and..."

"No, no." I kissed her forehead. "I never regretted protecting you. You don't have to change a thing." I stifled a groan as a wave of dizziness hit me, but I couldn't prevent myself from sagging against Taurus. His arm around me was the only reason I stayed on my feet.

Aries pulled away. "What's wrong? Leo, are you ok?"

"I'm just tired, is all."

"Then we should get you to bed." Crux yawned. "There will be plenty of time to celebrate later."

Aries wrapped my free arm around her shoulders and helped carry me to my palace. I didn't have the energy to appreciate all the familiar sights. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out.

When I woke up, Aries was the only one in the room. She'd dragged in a chair by my side, where she was reading. "Hey," I whispered.

Aries immediately set the book aside. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

I almost said fine, but I didn't have to mask things anymore. "Exhausted. Weak. But it's so nice not to be in pain anymore."

"I made some healing tonic. Do you want some?"

"Please." I sat up as she handed me a glass dripping with condensation. I closed my eyes and took a long sip of the sweet spicy drink. My body tingled as magic flowed back into it. "You have no idea how much I missed this."

Aries smiled. "I'm sure."

"And how are you doing? Who's your owner now?"

Aries's smile faded a little. "Angel."

"That's Gemini's owner, right?"

Aries nodded. "And Scorpio's."

"She's a bit harsh, isn't she?"

"Still better than Karen was. I know its not what we planned, but thank you for helping me get away from her."

I frowned into my drink. That didn't seem fair, for her to have a harsh owner while I had found one that cared enough to save my life. And there was nothing I could do about it. I ran my finger up the bridge of my nose to push up my glasses, but there was nothing there. I looked around but didn't see them.

"What are you looking for?" Aries said.

"My glasses. It's not a big deal." Strange, how after three years of wearing them, I felt naked without them. I could make a new pair if I wanted, but it wasn't part of my look as Leo.

"Oh. Virgo brought them by while you were sleeping. Hang on." Aries walked out of the room.

Why would Virgo... Oh, that's right. They'd fallen off when the Celestial Spirit King had appeared. Aries came back and handed me the glasses along with a note.

Dear Loke,

I found these by Karen's grave after you left and thought you'd want them back. I gave everyone at Fairy Tail a brief explanation of what happened, and the Master agrees that you haven't really quit. You'll just be acting in a different way than before. Once you're up for it, they all want to see you again.

Take care of yourself.

Lucy

My fingers soaked up Lucy's love through the note, warming me through. All that time, I thought she'd kick me out of the guild if she knew. Instead, she made sure I kept my human family. Well, if she went to the effort to return my glasses, then they'd become part of Leo's look.

I slipped on the glasses and pulled on my magic to transform my clothes into Leo's suit. But all I could manage was a single small ribbon of light. It looped around me once before fizzling away, leaving a wave of exhaustion in its wake. I sagged against my pillow. "Come on," I muttered.

Aries laughed. I side-eyed her, and she covered her face, but didn't stop giggling. "I'm sorry. I just knew that would happen. Haven't even gotten out of bed, and you're already trying to use magic."

My mouth crept into a smile. It was good to hear her laugh, even if it was at my expense. "Hey, these clothes aren't the most comfortable to sleep in. Anyway, what do you think of the glasses?"

"They suit you." She sighed. "Lucy sure sounds like a nice owner."

"Yeah." I took a long drink of the tonic. I needed to get back to myself if I was going to fulfill my promise to protect her.

"I can see why you went on a date with her."

I nearly choked. "How did you know about that?"

Aries ducked her head. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I'm not mad. Just curious. Who saw it?"

"Well, Taurus is the one who spotted you, and when he shouted the news, everyone turned to look."

Everyone had seen that mess? I sunk into the bed with a groan. "I'm never going to live that down.

Aries nodded. "Aquarius fumed that Lucy was never going to get a boyfriend if she slapped the guy at the end of the date."

"It wasn't a date! I can do much better than that."

Aries giggled again. "Did you lose your charm in the human world?"

I scowled. "What was Taurus even watching the human world for? Was he trying to get a good view of Lucy in her kimono."

"Well," Aries tugged at the hem of her dress. "I kind of asked him and Lucy's other spirits to look for you."

"You did?"

"You see, I've been so worried about you. I kept asking Crux for any information, but all he would say is that you were alive. That is until he reported that Lucy's Nikora saw you. When I told Aquarius, she said she could convince Lucy to give you a message, if we could point you out." She held her arms tight against her body. "I was so scared that you were going to die before I could apologize and thank you for saving me."

All that time I'd been hiding, she'd been looking for me? Then that meant... "I did hear you."

"What?"

"A few weeks ago, I thought about giving up. Then I heard your voice telling me to keep going. I thought it was a dream, but..." Such a psychic link was rare, possible only if the two had strong feelings for each other.

Aries's cheeks pinked. "Oh."

I grinned. "Does this mean you'll finally let me take you out to dinner?"

Her cheeks reddened even more. "Will you keep yourself from flirting with every other female there?"

I reached out and took her hand. "You're the only one I heard. You saved me, too."

She squeezed my hand. "All right."

I pulled her hand to my lips and gently kissed it. It was good to be alive.


	4. Epilogue

**Day 6**

I leaned against a pillar in the courtyard of the celestial world, breathing hard. How was I worn out just from one lap? I hadn't even run, just walked. I only had a day left of mandatory rest after a major injury since Lucy had gotten me a pardon. I'd regrown half a limb in that time before. So why couldn't I manage a simple walk now? I was a battle spirit. I needed to be better than this.

"Moo! Leo!" Taurus called as he walked up the path to the courtyard. A window to the human world followed alongside him. "You've got to see this!"

I pulled myself straight and managed a smile. He didn't need to know the extent of my weakness. "What is it?"

Taurus grinned. "Lucy's in the bath."

"That so?"

Instead of answering, Taurus turned back to his window, tail swishing.

Well, a little peek wouldn't hurt. I needed a break anyway. I opened a window which showed Lucy reclining in the bath, her breasts floating upward. My view was as clear as if I was standing right next to her. I hadn't thought my connection with her would be that strong already.

"Isn't it great to have such a smoking hot owner?" Taurus slapped me on the back. It wasn't a particularly hard blow, but it caught me by surprise and I didn't have the strength to stay on balance. I reached to steady myself on my window, but my hands met no resistance. I cursed as I fell through, headfirst.

Lucy squealed as I splashed into her bath, my head and arms instantly soaked. I reached for my gate. If I was fast enough, then maybe...

"Loke?!" Lucy said.

Crap. So much for preserving my suave image. "Sorry," I muttered as I pulled myself back to the celestial world.

Taurus still stood in the same spot, sheepishly grinning as he held out a towel. "Sorry. I didn't realize your bond was that strong."

"I didn't either." I grabbed the towel and rubbed it through my hair. At the same time, I magically swapped my wet suit for a dry one. The effort only took my breath away a little, but that feat was supposed to be effortless. When was I going to get back to normal?

"Open, gate of the lion, Loke!" Lucy's voice echoed in my head.

"Someone's in trouble." Taurus grinned.

I threw the towel in his face as Lucy's magic pulled me back to the human world. She stood in the living room, now dressed in pink pajamas. I stuck my hands in my pocket, and plastered a relaxed grin on my face. "Hi, Lucy. You've got a nice apartment."

Lucy pointed my key at me. "That was you in my bath."

"That was an accident. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"An accident? How did you accidentally get summoned? My keys weren't even in the room with me!"

"I fell, that's all."

"How do you fall out of the celestial world? Are you ok? It's not rejecting you, is it?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Then what happened?"

"I..." Wait a minute. She wasn't asking about why I was in her bath, but why I was in the human world at all. "It seems that in my distress, I thought of you, and our connection was strong enough that I could summon myself."

Lucy's arm dropped to her side. "That's a thing?"

"It sure is. So if you're ever in danger and you lose your keys again, I can still come protect you."

"Wow. Th-That's amazing."

My face relaxed into a real smile. "You're amazing."

Lucy cleared her throat. "Well, since you're here, we should formalize the contract." She grabbed a notebook from her desk and started flipping through pages. "I could really use you on Sundays."

I pushed her notebook down so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Anytime."

"What?"

"I can't keep my promise if there's a day you can't summon me."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Just..." I had to admit my weakness, didn't I? Otherwise, she'd depend on me for something I couldn't do. If I failed her after she saved me, that would be the worst. "Don't summon me for awhile. I'm still getting my strength back."

"Are you okay? Do you need to go back?"

"No, I'm fine for a talk. I mean, this is the best I've felt in a long time. I'm just not ready for battle yet. But I'm working on it."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard. You nearly died. It makes sense that you need time."

Her love washed over me, giving me strength. It wasn't nearly enough to fight again, but it cleared the weariness from earlier. "Why do you care so much about us?" About me?

Lucy shrugged as she sat on the sofa. "Mama always loved her spirits. After she died, Aquarius was more family to me than my father was. You guys are always there for me. Why wouldn't I care?"

Karen hadn't cared. Would she have treated Aries and me better if she'd known someone like Lucy's mother? I sat down on the other end of the sofa. "I don't think you realize how special you are."

Lucy scowled. "You really think I could have faced everyone in Fairy Tail if I had let you die? Any of them would have done the same if they had the power."

Any of them? They hadn't known what I'd done, but it was true that Fairy Tail was loyal. "Maybe you're right."

"I still don't understand though. What were you doing to fall so hard you ended up in my bath?"

Crap. Of course she wouldn't have forgotten. "Umm..."

Lucy peered at me. "Were you watching me?"

"You know, it's late, and I've been tying up your magic long enough."

"You were, weren't you? Who else spies on me? Taurus? Ugh, don't tell me. The bath is off limits! Do you hear me?"

I ducked my head. "I understand."

"Then go, and tell that perverted bull to butt out as well."

"I will. But I must say that you have nothing to be ashamed-"

Lucy waved my key, closing my gate and sending me back to the celestial world before I could finish my sentence.

I stood in the same spot as before, though there was no sign of Taurus. A wave of dizziness hit me, and I leaned on the pillar for support again. That summoning had taken more out of me than I expected. I was in no shape to chase Taurus down now. But for once, my weakness didn't frustrate me. Lucy didn't need me at my best right now. She expected me to take care of myself. Right now, that meant resting in bed.

Stars willing, I had a whole lifetime to keep my promise to her.


End file.
